Fighting Fate
by Ansa
Summary: Ron and Kim have reached their senior year...and thus, a choice to make about their future. While Kim knows how important this decision is, what Ron wants from his life, isn't exactly what she had in mind.
1. Prologue: Choices

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue: Choices

By: Ansa

The last few years of High School are usually the defining point of this life experience. The friends you make then will be the friends you will remember more than others, the classes are usually the toughest they will be and yet looking back they seemed so easy, and the love you have will seem as if it had existed all 4 years, even if you were together for only one. None of this was any different for a young Ron Stoppable, the last year at Middleton High was the best he had there, and stood out in his mind as the defining point of his young life.

After Junior prom, nothing changed and everything changed. His love for Kim that he hadn't yet realized until just before that night had finally been realized and acted upon. This prom brought two surprises into his life, not only did he have a real date to accompany him, but that date just happened to be his best friend for nearly all his life. Never would he have ever thought such a thing would happen, and he was quite sure it was the same for her.

The following year held the same tedious "surprises" as those previous had, villains attacked and were defeated, the only difference being that he found himself trying harder than usual. Now that he and Kim were together he felt he owed it to her to not maker her look like a fool by not making himself look as such. Deep down he knew she really didn't care, and that all that mattered was that they were together and that he tried his best for her. He tried harder regardless; sometimes he was forced to ask himself whether or not he was actually doing it for her. Sometimes he thought that perhaps he there was something he wanted to prove to himself as well, that he wasn't just the buffoonish sidekick, that when crunch-time came, he could be a man and stand up to fight his worth.

His basement became his shelter; his alter towards self-improvement and proving grounds of self worth. Any time not spent in school or with Kim was spent here. Of course, having absolutely no clue or insight into any martial arts style he had no clue as to how to train himself. For the most part, the basics were covered only, sit ups, push ups; maybe some fight training but only when there was something decent to practice against, having no real equipment to do so with. With each battle, Ron saw his natural skill in causing chaos stand firm much to his own dismay. However, if any improvement was to be seen from his training it would be proven only by keeping himself out of trouble, rather than helping Kim in any way. Luckily for them both, she could handle herself. Months passed and soon Ron, as with nearly all senior students at Middleton High, found himself faced with major life decisions, specifically, Higher Education options.

"Come on Ron, you've got to have some idea what you want to do." Kim frowned from across the coffee table in her living room, her pencil dancing slightly between her fingers. They had planned on this day ahead of time, hoping to get it out of the way so that some free time for them could be set aside for a date. Between future planning and villains such as the Seniors, Drakken, and Monkeyfist still on the loose they had to seize whatever free time they had while they still had it. In preparation Kim went on several visits to the school advisors' office to collect multiple pamphlets and school applicant booklets for nearly every option possible. All Ron had to do was to come with ideas, and apparently he couldn't even do that.

"I know I know this is some big life altering decision but I really have no idea. I'm happy where I am right now and to be honest I'd rather not think of changing things just yet." Ron struggled to get a grasp of the situation, quite overwhelmed with the sheer volume of choices he had in front of him. Art colleges, medical colleges, music schools, technical schools, culinary institutes; everything imaginable was laid out in front of him. All of which were offers toward a future that meant leaving Middleton, leaving his home and family, but most importantly leaving Kim.

"Ron, I know it's hard but this semester is almost over and by spring we should have applications sent out to at least three schools."

"THREE??"

"Yes, a first choice, a second choice and a fallback school."

"Awwww man, this all too complicated. I don't even know what kind of school to look at." Ron laid his head down on the table, letting the pamphlets fall out of his hands and scatter on the ground, burying Rufus and his left over Nachos in a pile of glossy paper and print.

"Well, let's just start simple, you know, play towards your strengths."

"What strengths?"

"Well…um…"

"Brimming with confidence there KP…"

"Sorry…" Kim smiled nervously, hoping that Ron didn't take it personally. She loved Ron, but if she were completely honest with herself she would find it hard to find his strengths as well. There wasn't exactly a school to go for being a "sweet person."

"It's hopeless…"

"Not true, hey, how about cooking school?" Kim smiled, picking up one of the pamphlets that covered Rufus, unveiling the naked mole rat lying quite contently in a now empty plate, nacho cheese covering his mouth mixed with a fine dust of crumbs.

"Cooking School?"

"Yeah, you'd do really great with that." Kim felt some tension ease as she handed the information over, hoping this would at least give them a direction in which to head in. She, herself still had some searching to do and as much as she cared for him, she couldn't spend the whole time trying to help him if there was going to be any chance of getting her own work done before their date.

"You think so?"

"Remember Chez Ron's?"

"Yeah, the facilities were a bit lacking but at least I was able to create my own menu."

"Is that something you think you'd like to do for a living?"

"…Maybe, I dunno Kim I like cooking but doing it everyday for the rest of my life?" Ron sighed, laying his head down in defeat. He was frustrated, they both were, and they were going nowhere fast without any sort of direction or goal in which to strive for. Checking his watch Ron rose to his feet, his hands buried into his pockets pitifully.

"Look Kim, I know you're trying to help but I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of thing, maybe I just need some time to let things sink in." Rufus watched as Ron moved towards the door, exchanging sympathetic glances with Kim before scampering off and into his pocket.

"Ron…" Kim quickly stood to follow taking his arm gently and placing her delicate hand on his cheek. She was frustrated, but she wasn't about to show it, she knew he was scared, and right now that was clouding all judgment and thought. Ron was fragile, both their lives were about to change and he had no clue as to where. She needed to be supportive, she needed to be understanding, she needed to be his friend.

"I know it's scary, but think of it this way. This is a chance for you to do something you want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you graduate, you don't have to have anything you _have_ to learn or do other than what you choose. From now on you get to choose where you're going in life; you get to choose what you learn and what you do. Anything you want, you can now do."

Ron looked at her for a moment, the words sinking in and striking a cord deep within him. _Anything_ he wanted, a chance to _choose_ his own path in life, was that really all there was to this decision, was that all that really had to be done? A wave of cool ease rippled through his body, and for the first time today he felt somewhat at ease. His mind was slowly becoming clearer, for now, he had an idea of what to consider. Once again, Kim, his best friend, his girlfriend, had given him direction.

"Thanks Kim…"

"No big." Kim smiled gently, leaning in and pressing her soft lips against his before letting him out of her arms and into the late afternoon back towards his home to think. Watching him walk off she could almost see the weight being eased off his shoulders, his step much lighter and his mind buzzing with new hope, and maybe even aspirations towards his future.

The next few months passed just as easily as the previous ones, missions, classes, dates all occurred as they usually did with only one slight change. During all these, Ron was constantly in thought. For the first time in his life he found himself dedicating himself towards this decision, using up every possible moment to contemplate his options, and eventually…the finality of his ultimate choice.

Sometime around Febuary was when the revelation had occurred to him, that nagging tick in the back of his mind finally clicked and it all became clear to him. Everything he had been doing within the past year, not only was further justified, but helped decide and define his future path. The only reason he wasn't as joyful as one in his position should have been, was that now not only did he have to tell his friends and family, but he also had to tell Kim which could prove to be the one of the hardest things in his young life to do.

The door knocked much louder in his ears than it would in reality, jarring him out of his deep thought and once again into his nerve-racked state. Ron had that split second to compose himself before Kim let herself in, as she usually did. Turning over his shoulder for one last glance of confidence from his coach the naked-mole rat, Ron took in a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever may come.

"Hey, Ron."

"Heyyyyyyy, Kim, what's up?"

"Not a whole lot…" Kim smiled nervously, noticing the tension in her boyfriend almost immediately. In the back of her mind she tried to figure out what exactly was wrong, if anything. She would be lying if she said that the possibility of him finally saying those three words to her at last wasn't on her mind, even if she wasn't quite sure if she was ready to hear it. "So, what's going on? You said there's something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah…um…I think we should sit down."

"Oh…ok." Kim blushed slightly, feeling her heart beat up against her chest. Sitting down on the soft couch cushions she had to hold her breath, slowing her heart just enough to keep her from trembling at his touch. There was a brief moment of silence when Ron's hand took hers gently, waiting for the right words to come to him.

"I've been…thinking a lot lately."

"A-about what?"

"Well, about the future…about, figuring what I want out of my life."

Kim sat silent; every once of energy she had within her was focused on keeping her heart from jumping out of her chest. With each word spoken the more convinced she became about what he was about to say, and although she wasn't sure of it at first, now there was nothing more she wanted to hear.

"Wh-what did you find out?"

"Well…I've realized that all the training I've been doing, all the effort I've put into missions and school and even…us have all been about me more than anything else." Ron started to drift his glance away from her eyes, whether it was due to his passion over the topic or in reluctance to face her he had yet to decide.

"I'm not sure I understand…"

"All I've been doing has been to prove to myself that I'm something more than everyone else, even I see myself as. I want to be more, and I think I've finally found something that I want to do…something that I might not be so great at, but I want so hard to try."

"Ron, just tell me…" Kim smiled warmly, leaning into his eyesight and now cradling his hand in both of hers. Her emerald eyes glittered with all the tenderness that she held within her, it comforted him, it always had and she knew that. She didn't know why he was making such a large even out of this, why it seemed so hard for him to say, what she did know that was whatever it was it was obviously very important to him. She wanted him to be happy, and whatever it was, she wanted him to have this thing that he spoke of so passionately.

"Kim…I…I want to go back to Japan."

Ok…before you guys say anything, YES, I realize that this first part seems a bit awkward and rushed at times. HOWEVER, truth be told it was a very hard piece to write, considering all my interest and focus is being put on Ron actually being in Japan. Also, I'm sure that the newest season (starting sometime in February) will cause some continuity issues with this series but…frankly I don't care. This is the story I want to tell…plus currently at college I do not get Disney Channel so there is no way for me to know what is going on. Finally, this is a VERY big semester for me so chapters might take a little bit to get out to you. Thanks for your patients and hope you enjoy the ride

ANSA


	2. Strange NewOld World

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 1: Strange New-Old World

By: Ansa

The flight from Middleton to Tokyo felt unbearably long after saying goodbye to his friend and lover Kim for the last time, but then again, the flight itself lasted nearly 16 hours. Once off the plane he would have breathed a sigh of relief if not for the train ride, and then the dreaded "walk of honor" as he had come to call it, afterwards. His heart sat heavy just above his stomach, and didn't necessarily make the journey any easier on him. By far the worse part, however, had to be silence. This mocking void forced upon him what seemed like an eternity of thought. This wouldn't be so horrible, if he had anything else to think about but how hard the past few weeks had been.

The air that surrounded him grew fresher and cleaner once he got out of the cities and into the mountains of Yamanouchi. The sky was as clear as he had ever seen it back at home, the oxygen he breathed not only clean but cool and chilled his insides with each breath, the sun that hung high in the sky was bright and seemed larger somehow, the hills emerald green, just like her eyes…everything was just as he remembered, everything. Despite the hole in his heart and aching feet he continued to carry himself along the foot-worn paths that wound deep through the trees and up into the mountains.

A thick layer of mist soon covered this path and everything else in sight, even the endless blanket of trees seemed to disappear beneath it. Rock soon began to rise up out of the ground, thick and bulbous at the trunk, yet becoming thin and jagged upon the tip. Around these rocks soon were tied numerous scrolls of paper, the black ink elegantly painted upon them fresh and new, the paper dry despite the misty haze. These were new, placed here recently, perhaps within the day. He was getting closer, his future, his choice remained just further ahead. Only now, did he begin to beg the question…was this truly what he wanted, and had he made the biggest mistake by leaving everything behind in this pursuit? He knew his constant mole-rat companion was always there by his side for support and friendship, and his Ronunicator was there as a constant link to the life he had left behind. Other than that, he was on his own with nothing but his future, his new life, his new home.

A few minutes further down the path and the tan silhouettes of buildings began to materialize in the horizon. The secret school of Yamanouchi, hidden deep in the mountains and forests of Japan was now in sight, and somehow Ron knew that the only reason he got here, was because someone allowed him to. This wasn't exactly the place you just walk into, somewhere along the path he must have been guided somehow, he would have contemplated it more but it didn't really seem to matter. He had finally arrived, no more walking, no more trains, no more planes, and if he could help it…no more time to think.

"Well buddy, here we are…" Taking a moment to soak it all in Ron forced a nervous smile, looking down towards his pants pocket to see Rufus stretch and yawn, quite exhausted from the trip. Once his eyes focused to the waking world Rufus took a long sigh of relief, quite pleased that he could finally roam around freely outside of his now sweaty pocket. As much as Rufus enjoyed his trips to Japan, it wasn't home to him, it seems that even the mole-rat had found himself quite comfortable in the life that Ron had previously occupied

"I know, it's not home…but, I'm sure we'll get used to it right?"

_Muh-huh…_

"Hey, come on now buddy, at least we managed to smuggle out our own private stash off…" Ron paused for dramatic emphasis, but also to give himself time reach his arm deep inside one of the knapsacks slung around his shoulder. "…DIABLO SAUCE BABY!!!"

_WHOO-YEAH!!_

"There we go, it's not going to be that bad. We've done this before right? Just a little change of scenery…and company…and culture…and language…but it's not that big of a deal…right?" Ron smiled nervously to himself, his overuse of the word "right" a clear giveaway that his own attempts to make the best of things had now been lost once again to insecurities. This is what he had wanted…but that did mean it was going to be easy to adjust to the change.

Within the compound of the school memories ushered in by the surrounding sights, sounds, and even smells flooded into his mind, making him oblivious to the confused glanced given to him by the native students who had not yet heard of him. The open training ground was just as he had left it, the earth beneath his feet feeling just as firm as it had been, and he was sure it was to provide him with much bruising as starts his teachings of the ancient arts. Just ahead of him the main steps into the building compound rose just slightly about the ground, the planks counting no more than three before leveling out. Upon these steps stood his sensei, even though now years older than he last saw him, looked just as wise and strong as he ever had, as if he had never aged a day at all.

"SENSEI, long time no see! How're things in the land of the rising sun?"

"Stoppable-san, it is good to see you have arrived here safely." Sensei bowed his head gently, not quite sure what to make of Ron's informal American speech. Although even he knew that this was not going to be an easy task for him to take, he had faith in Ron, and was quite happy to see that he had returned.

"I am most pleased to welcome you back to Yamanouchi; you have been most honorable in our assistance in the past."

"Aw, it was nothing anyone with mystical monkey powers wouldn't have done. Thanks again though for accepting me."

"You have much potential young Stoppable, and Yamanouchi can provide you with what you seek. However, the road you are about to embark on is long and harsh. Before we can fully accept you into the ranks of Yamanouchi, you must search your soul and ask yourself if this is truly the path you wish to seek."

Ron gulped down a breath of stale air that had been lingering in the back of his throat, too nervous to draw in a fresh lungful. This just happened to be the same question he had been battling with on the trip, he knew he wanted it, or at least he thought he did, he just wasn't sure if he was ready for it. Rufus crawled up onto his shoulder, providing any support that might be needed. Ron's eyes moved slowly back and forth aimlessly as his mind worked, as he sought the answer within himself.

Immediately his thoughts returned to what he had left behind, all that he had given up to come here. His family would not see much more of him, in fact, he wasn't even sure if they let you off for holidays, it was a secret ninja school after all. Did they even have holidays? Bueno Nacho…surprisingly even to him, he had left behind. No longer would he be able to spend the afternoon with a large, steaming, cheesy, crunchy…No, he should move on now before he changed his mind. Wade…well…he never really saw much of Wade anyways except through the communicator. Still, he wouldn't even be seeing much of him in that sense either, now that he was no longer a part of missions. That thought…of course, led to the biggest issue…Kim.

As images of the red-headed cheerleader overpowered all others within his mind, he felt that deep hole in his heart ache terribly. No memory with her that he could recall was ever a bad one, she had always been there for him, only now was he truly all alone without her. No more would he see her smile, no more would he feel her warmth fill whichever room she entered…it was quite possible he would not see her again for a good portion of his life. All these things that came to mind he had to come to terms with, he had to figure out if he could really live without them, give it all up in pursuit of his own life choice.

"Sensei…"

"Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes…I want this. I want to continue to train here and become a man."

"Very well then." Sensei smiled, something Ron could guess that didn't happen much and thus found it infectious, smiling himself despite the gravity of his recent decision. There was no going back now…and he was ok with that. "You shall begin your teachings tomorrow, for now Yori will help you get settled."

"Wait, Yori??"

Much to young Stoppable's surprise, the delicate young Japanese girl that had aided him in the past appeared slowly from behind a wooden pillar, her cheeks flushed rosy pink. She had grown much, just as he himself had a man, so had she very much become a woman.

"Greetings and welcome back Stoppable-San." With a gentle bow at the waist, her ebony locks fell in her face contrasting drastically to her snow-white skin that still seemed to glow somehow. Despite himself and his current mourning over his relationship with Kim, Ron couldn't help but blush.

"Yori…what are you…I mean…I figured you would have graduated by now." Ron struggled to recompose himself, doing everything possible to try and hold back the flush in his cheeks, standing straight and firm in hopes to cure his shocked slouch. Despite his best efforts however Yori was not so easily fooled, she was quite smart and he knew this, what he did was purely out of reflex.

"Stoppable-san, I'm afraid you misunderstand. Yamanouchi teaches its students until their 21st year."

"Oh I gotcha...wait, does that mean I'll be held back?"

"Due to your services and past enrollment in Yamanouchi, you will be given a special program."

"Why do I get the feeling that 'special' is another word for 'way harder?'" Ron slouched slightly, not completely confident with the tone in Sensei's voice when he said the world "special." Having taken the training before he wasn't quite sure he could handle normal training, let alone the "special" kind.

"For now you will be given the rest of the day to get your arrangements in order, tomorrow you will start with your training and there are many things you will need." Sensei bowed and bid his farewell, retreating to his own quarters before continuing the afternoon classes to which he was currently master over.

For a moment Ron and Yori would stand alone in silence, not quite sure what to say to each other after being separated for so long and reunited under such awkward conditions. The last time he had seen her, he was left with the sneaking suspicion that she had a crush on him, and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with right now. He was nowhere near ready to move on from Kim, but he didn't want to hurt Yori's feelings either. In the end however, she was still a good friend and comrade. He could very much use a friend here, so for now he would give her the benefit of the doubt. Should things become a problem he would deal with them, but for now she was just a friend to him, and he was just a friend to her.

"So…"

"Yes, I am sorry. Let us get your books and equipment, I shall then show you where you will be staying." Yori blushed once again, quite embarrassed at getting caught up within her own thoughts, leaving Ron alone in silence. Smiling warmly, she motioned to a path to the right, bowing her head while she waited to follow.

"Books? Awww man, no one said I had to _read_ anything…"

Despite the old saying, Ron stood upon the old wooden planks of the walkway just outside the storage building and watched the sun slowly set below the hills. Already his arms was receiving their share of exercise just in trying to hold what felt like a ton of items piled high, almost reaching the tip of his nose. Everything from his uniform, to books, even to summer and winter yukatas and kimonos for his personal use all seemed to sum up his new life here. Even though it didn't seem like much, it weighed heavy upon him.

"Please tell me we're done, I don't think I can take anymore equipment AND my luggage at the same time."

"Yes, you now have all that you will need for your first two seasons of training."

"Ohhhhh thank you."

"I will now show you to your room; it is not far from here." Yori smiled, walking leisurely on her way towards the lodgings. Behind her she could hear Ron struggling with both his equipment and his extra two bags of luggage. She could have just as easily have taken him to his room first so that he would have his hands free for a much easier journey with his new equipment. That of course, would not have given him additional preparation for his arduous training.

"Thanks but…do you think you could give me a hand here?"

"Oh Stoppable-san, but of course it will be…"

"Right, right my honor. You know it seems sort of unfair that I'm always having the honor, you deserve some too you know."

"Stoppable-san, but it is my honor just to accompany you." Yori spoke boldly and bravely, showing only a hint of embarrassment with her glowing rosy cheeks. Despite his faults and obvious lacking in…well pretty much everything, she admired Ron, very much so.

"…really?"

"Here is where you shall be staying," Yori smiled back at him, completely avoiding the question intentionally and motioning to the open room before them, "my quarters are next door should you require anything."

Leaning over to the side Ron peered inside through the open door, doing his best to keep the pile of misc. materials and objects in his arms in balance. The room was small, yet at the same time larger than he expected, almost the same size of his room, if only a few feet smaller. Although it had everything else a room should have, a table, a bookshelf, and a closet, it completely lacked a bed. Had he never attended Yamanouchi before he would have been greatly surprised, but of course to contrary he had expected it and had even planned for it. Somewhere in his number of luggage bags Ron had tucked away not only an extra blanket, but, should he need it, an inflatable mattress.

"Wait…you're right next door?"

"Yes." Yori pointed just down the hall, not even 15 feet to the next door in the wall. Once again Ron leaned to the side, amazed at just how close she was going to be to him. Judging by the proximity of her door, it would seem that they shared at least one wall.

"If you will excuse me, I will retire to my own room. Sleep well; tomorrow we will start your tutoring after your lessons."

"Tutoring? You mean I have MORE work to do after Sensei's?" Ron's demeanor immediately fell another few notches, it seemed like things were piling up on him way too fast.

"But of course, you cannot continue to live in Japan without learning Japanese."

"Sure I can, you and Sensei speak English right?"

"It is only polite to not allow those around you to continue to accommodate you and learn our language."

"Oh, I guess you're right then…"

"Do not worry, I shall be your tutor."

"You're my tutor? Well…I guess that makes things a little better." Ron eased his way through the doorway, bending at the knees and grunting slightly as the massive mountain of material was free from his grip and toppled over onto the floor, much to his dismay. "Actually Yori, you have no idea how much better I feel knowing that you're here. I thought I was going to have to through all this myself and it was starting to really freak me out."

"Oh, Stoppable-san…" As her nature, Yori's cheeks flushed and she smiled gently towards him. "I am also glad that I am able to be of help to you."

The two shared a warm grin before Yori bent at her waist, offering one final bow before bidding good night. Stepping out into the late afternoon, Yori slowly pulled the door shut behind her, and Ron could still hear her delicate footsteps as she made her way back to her own room. Having her near was soothing, it made him feel that he still had a piece of his old life with him, even if she was from Japan, and nearly all his memories of them together were also in Japan.

Resting down upon the floor he looked around the room, Rufus already having climbed out of his pocket and roaming around curiously. It was small, but it would have to do. Looking around this strange small new room, smelling strange and new scents Rufus was having a hard time adjusting. He found himself a small pillow to rest upon for now, travel jag having exhausted the naked mole rat thoroughly. He knew it would take time to adjust for both him and his master, it wasn't so bad…at least they had plenty of Diablo sauce.

I'm fairly proud of how this is starting out. Maybe it is because I am taking my time with these. Truth be told, by the time I have currently written this, the epilogue was already complete. I figure this way, I'm not scrambling to produce, and if I hit a snag I have time to fix it. I'm thinking logically and real with this story, if you haven't already noticed. Life throws us constant twists and turns and we never know where we will be going or who will end up with. The best example is my own current life, where my girlfriend of a year (Happy Anniversary ) will be finishing her schoolwork abroad in China. Although she will be returning, details of us afterwards are sketchy. To keep the sense of reality throughout the story I have omitted information in the summary about any sort of pairing. As I continue I will do my best to stay true to Ron's basic character, but he will undergo much change as most people usually do in the pursuit of their own lives. I hope you will continue to enjoy my work and enjoy the ride.

ANSA


	3. Tea with a Friend

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 2: Tea with a Friend

By: Ansa

The small digital clock that sat up upon Ron's new room table was well into double digits, and he still found himself up and on the Ronunicator. Although it was night here, back at home it was bright and early in the morning…yesterday. No matter how much it bothered him, he wouldn't even try to wrap his mind around that, at least not yet. On the other end of the communication line his mother was saying her last goodnights, her eyes red and swollen from last night's crying over her "little boy." It had taken almost ten minutes to convince her that he was fine long enough for her to allow herself to hang up the phone and let him finish his evening. Already his mole rat companion had fallen asleep, still curled up in a small ball on his pillow resting on his already inflated mattress. Looking over he was thinking at just how nice that looked, and how if he was ever going to get up in the morning he had to be getting to bed.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Ron hung his head, frustrated and disappointed in his delayed night's sleep. He appreciated the attention and support he was getting, he really did, he just needed some sleep as well if he was going to make the 5 a.m. wake-up.

"Ron Stoppable, Ninja in trainging speaking."

"Hey Ron, how's Japan?" Wade smiled from behind his desk as usual, the room around him full of monitors and computer wire. It was early so a plate of half eaten toast and a glass of orange juice accompanied him, carefully placed next to him, yet not near any of his delicate equipment.

"Hey Wade, it's ok just not home you know?"

"Yeah well I figured, it IS on the other side of the world, you can't get any further."

"…yeah."

"Oops, sorry bout that." Wade sunk slightly in his seat, even super-geniuses tend to say the wrong things sometimes.

"It's ok."

"So how's Yori, she's still there right?"

"She's going to be my tutor for a while actually."

"You're going to learn Japanese?"

"Yeah well you know what they say, when in Rome…or in this case I guess that would be Japan."

An uncomfortable silence continued, both could tell that the forced small talk was over and wasn't really going anywhere anyways. Ron and Wade were always friends, but not really too close. Even though he knew Wade felt obligated to do so, Ron appreciated the call; it made him feel that they might actually be able to have been good friends if given the time.

"So…has Kim called yet?"

The question caught Ron by surprise, first because of its subject and secondly because it actually had some context to it, it showed concern, interest…it wasn't just small talk.

"W-well, no actually. I mean, she's got her own things right? I'm sure she just got busy." Ron knew this wasn't true. As busy as Kim gets, she always made sure she had time for those she cares about. Her not calling spoke more than any words from her could ever say.

"…Ron, you have to understand how hard this is for her."

"Yeah, I know but this isn't exactly easy on me either." Ron stood up, easing his arm to his side forgetting that he was talking via video connection and paced around the room. "I mean, I left everything I had back home to come here, including her. That wasn't an easy decision to make, even if it was my personal future at stake."

"Just give her some time…you know she doesn't mean anything by it, she'll come around."

"…you really think so? You sure she doesn't hate me?"

"Kim doesn't really hate anyone."

"What about Bonnie?"

"Oh…right. Well, she doesn't hate anyone _else_, you know that."

"Yeah…but, I did desert her to go half-way across the planet."

"No…you left to go half-way across the planet to pursue your own life." Wade smiled, which confused Ron, this wasn't exactly the kind of conversation one smiles during. "You made a tough decision, but ultimately it was made based off what you wanted out of life. You had to go, and it would have been wrong for Kim, or anyone else to ask you to do otherwise." Wade paused for a moment, not exactly sure how to continue. Like Ron he knew that there was a considerable gap in friendship between them. Despite this, he did feel a connection with Ron. All those years spent together, seeing him grow and develop in skill both mental and physical, what little progress there was, he came to admire his strength and persistence.

"And…I've got to admit, I'm…proud of what you are doing."

"Ok, Wade, you're like my age. What's up with the old person talk?"

"Well, you knew what you wanted and you went for it, no matter what it meant for your normal life. You uprooted yourself and moved all the way to Japan for the sake of your own future."

"You…really think so? You really think what I did was that great?"

"Well…it's certainly not something I could have done."

"Yeah well you wouldn't need to you're a super-genius after all."

"Exactly, but you aren't."

"Okay, ow!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was, I can afford to do whatever I want cause I'm a super-genius. You, on the other hand don't have that luxury but you still managed to do it."

Ron smiled, a bit of a weight and awkwardness lifted off of his shoulders, easing the tension in the conversation. For someone like Wade to be saying such things meant a lot, a whole lot. It was hard enough without having to admit that he appreciated the comment, but it had to be said. What Wade gave him was that extra push to full accept his decision for what it was, and no longer worry if he had made the right choice. In the back of his mind the lack of contact from Kim still concerned him, but he would understand if she could not bring herself to call him tonight.

"Thanks Wade…"

"No problem. I'm sure it's late there, so I'll let you go."

"Ok, and hey…don't be afraid to call you know?"

"…You got it."

Ron smiled and clicked off the communicator, setting it aside on the bookshelf that sat low to the ground for better access when sitting. Turning his head in curiosity Ron continued to hear this strange sound that he first noticed earlier that night. Only now did he come back to it because the rest of the night had been interrupted by talking with friends and family. Standing up he first felt a little disoriented, watching as everything in the room, built at a lower level, shrank as he lifted himself up on his feet and eased himself to the sliding paper door.

Outside the night smelled nothing like it did at home, the air crisp and cold. Looking up he saw there was not a cloud in the sky, the only thing obstructing view of the sky would be the mountains, which held their own beauty. The stars and move above him were brighter than he had ever seen them, and that alluring sound had now become deafening. The sound was somewhat familiar to him, most likely from previous visits, but from the time passed he had forgotten them and their serenade.

Ron stepped further into the night and onto the porch, his ears fully open and accepting the sound as he leaned up against an old wooden pillar. If he wasn't so sure it wasn't he would have said it was crickets, but crickets don't sound like this. The sound a cricket makes is a sweeter, more pleasant sound but this…this was sharper, more abrasive, and yet, it was far more delightful to listen to.

"What is that?"

"Cicadas…enjoy them for now, summer shall leave soon, and they with it."

Another melodious sound came from just to his left, forcing his attention away from that which had fascinated him so. Yori stood, just outside her room, her hand still resting gently on the edge of the sliding door. He could tell that she was preparing for bed by her attire, a long gown-like clothing made out of a light material for summer use. If his memory served him, he had received his own just earlier this day which they had called a Yukata. Her hair shone brightly in the moonlight, even more so than usual which led Ron to the conclusion that she had recently returned from the bath. The warm smile on her face was somewhat broken, as if something just happened to be on her mind.

"Wait…I thought summer was just starting?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand the time difference."

"I thought I did."

"The seasons are opposite from where your home is and here. Winter shall return quite soon here, while at Middleton the hot season will be just beginning."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh….ok, I got it now…I think."

"Stoppable-San…I'm afraid I did not come out to enjoy the cicadas with you."

"Huh?"

Ron watched while before him her broken smile faded to a slight frown, her arms moving to her front as she bowed fully to him.

"I am afraid I must apologize to you."

"For what?"

"I did not mean to eavesdrop upon your conversation…"

"What? Oh don't worry about it, these walls are paper thing. I mean seriously, they're made of paper, you guys should really think about remodeling."

"Yes, well…I also failed to realize how big of a change this was for you. Please, allow me to invite you into my quarters for tea?"

Ron nearly fell back if it wasn't for the wooden pillar supporting him. He wasn't quite sure what to think or say at this. On the one hand he knew Yori was a woman of honor, and that conversing over tea was a valued tradition in her country…but on the other hand, he couldn't help but get the "going back to my place for 'coffee'" reference in his own.

"Awww gee I'd love to but I have classes tomorrow and…"

"Please, it will be my honor this time."

Ron sighed quietly to himself, but then again he couldn't help but smile at Yori's pun. Yori knew full well he had classes, in fact, she did as well. She knew how early they were as well, but what Ron knew was that she wouldn't do anything that would endanger their attendance. He would be to bed in a decent hour, but for now, he would spend some time with an old friend.

The inside of Yori's room was very much like his own in size and placement of furniture, of course she was much more settled than he was, as well as cleanly. On the walls hung several large scrolls in a black ink, brushstrokes forming sharp, oblong mountains, not at all like that of Japan. Also scribed in ink were several Japanese characters which Ron knew he would soon learn to read. Her bookshelf was full of small, paperback books that looked very much like the Japanese comics that had become quite popular some years back at home. Next to these towered hard-covered, thick, books that closely resembled those he had bought just earlier today. The rest of the room was very traditional, her futon tucked neatly away in the closet and photos resting lovingly on the top of the bookshelf. As mundane as these seemed, there was something about the row of framed moments of time that seemed…odd to him. He knew something was wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"It has been a while since I have had guests."

"Really, that surprises me."

"How so?"

"Well, you're like the top of the ninja class aren't you? I thought you'd be mega popular by now."

Yori smiled nervously, kneeling down by the small table and placing her small clay kettle on an equally exquisite platter, waiting for the water boiler to finish it's seemingly never ending task. For a moment she stared off seemingly at nothing before answering him. Inside her head her mind was working hard on something, hard enough to forgo the infinite importance of manners for even a moment's pass.

"Oh! Yes…I am quite skilled."

"Skilled, you're only the best ninja I've ever met…although, you ARE one of the only ninjas I've met too so…" His words trailed off in the very same manner and pace that his glance roamed away. He was still standing, half because he still hadn't become full comfortable with spending most of his time on the floor, but also because his mind was currently on other things at the moment.

"Hey, Yori?"

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you think, I have what it takes? You know…to make it here?"

The sound of pouring tea and the aroma of the brewing leaves filled the air of the room, and during that time, the young maiden said not a word. At first she was confused with Ron's unassuredness, it seemed to her that if he wasn't sure if he should be here than it would be foolish to have traveled so far. She also knew, however, through the phone conversation that this was not a decision that was made rashly, but one made through true provocation of the mind and soul. Setting down the pot, and grabbing her own cup, Yori finally smiled.

"Stoppable-san, I am sure that if you had not the potential to become great, Sensei would not have accepted you back, nor would we have sought your help in the past." Her eyes opened, drawing his glance into her glorious auburn iris. "I have great faith in you Stoppable-san…Ron-san. I have faith in the man that you will soon become."

It took a moment for her words to sink in as genuine for Ron, something like that wasn't normally said to him outside of family. Even if it was Yori, he had to wonder at first if she was serious. He knew her too well however to doubt her sincerity, she was one of the most genuine people he knew. In a way he was glad that if he was only going to have one friend for the next for years it was someone like her. He could only smile, and do his best to sit on his heels as she was. He wasn't exactly comfortable with it yet, but if he was going to fit in he might as well start now.

As he inched himself closer to the table doing his best to keep his balance the sweet scent of the tea leaves filled his nostrils. Across from the table the young girl smiled at him bashfully, both sitting quite awkwardly as silence filled the gap between them. A new scent suddenly sparked an unavoidable charm whose origin was already apparent. Cherry blossoms, much like the smell of those outside only too strong to be coming from the night air, no, it was coming from her. Perfume oil, sweet and intoxicating. It soon became quite obvious that any serious ninja would never wear something of the kind; it would only be another risk of detection. No, this was the act of a woman, a woman who was preparing to meet a man whom she admired, fancied even.

"So…what's up?" Deep inside himself Ron cringed at his own words, but sadly they were the only ones that he could manage to muster at the time. Not quite sure what to think about the perfume, he got nervous. Things had just ended with Kim, and he wasn't sure he was ready to start pursuing again.

"Once again, I must apologize…but I must ask."

"What is it?"

"You, and Possible-san, are lovers?"

"L-LOVERS?" The table shook hard, nearly knocking over the tea cups when his failing balance sent his left knee crashing into the edge. Slender, elegant hands caught the porcelain cups just before they shattered, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"I am sorry, it was out of place…"

"No, no, it's…fine."

"I ask only because I overheard you talking with your friend."

"Yeah…" Ron steadied himself, giving up all hope for balancing on the back of his feet again and instead switching for cross legged. "Well, we kinda dated for a while before graduation, and I guess, we were… 'lovers."

"Oh no, I'm afraid you misunderstand." Yori's mind instantly went to places that an honorable mind should not go, the flush on her cheeks now burning a bright red even when concealed by her soft snow-white hands. "In Japan, those who are in a relationship, but not married, are often called lovers…it does not necessarily mean what you are suggesting."

"Oh OH!!! Okay I gotcha…um…oh…yeah…" The words sputtered out of him, more embarrassed now than he can ever remember. Not only did he even further prove his awkwardness in this strange land, but he fully admitted to a girl that could possibly like him that he had been intimate with another woman…specifically he admitted to his first time.

"I am sorry; it must be hard for you." The sentence finished inside her mind with the words that she could not speak and still remain polite. She finished with words that touched on a subject that intrigued her, but also made her feel so very shy and vulnerable, not at all like her self. She finished with _especially when you two were intimate_.

"Yeah…I guess it's just going to take some time getting used to, for both of us."

"Has she not called you?"

"…No, not yet, I'm guessing she's either having a really hard time with this or, she's mad at me."

"Mad?"

"For leaving, which I'm sure that's not it. I know Kim; she's not the type to get mad at things like that, especially when she knows how important it is to me. I just can't help but think it you know?"

"I wish I could understand, unfortunately I do not know what it is like to be with someone like that." Trying to keep her composure, trying to hide her embarrassment her eyes darted to the side, her delicate hands toying with the cup before her.

"You're kidding? You mean you've never had a boyfriend?"

"I have not." She paused, no longer letting herself appear vulnerable, her eyes staring directly into his. When he looked, Ron could see the drastic change in her. She was stone cold serious about something.

"I wonder Ron-san, could I confide in you about something?"

Again, deep inside somewhere, Ron cringed. Although he wasn't entirely sure what was about to be said, he had a sneaking suspicion it was something about love, and if it was about love he had an even more sneaking of a suspicion that it had to do with him. Either way, Japan must already be rubbing off on him because he was not about to be rude.

"Well…yeah, I guess."

"I am afraid…I do not know what it is like, to feel that way about someone. I am afraid; I will not be able to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"I…am not sure, that when the time comes I could…" Yori turned away for the first time since her initial request, unsure as to whether or not she could even finish the sentence, even if she were to finish it in her head. Luckily, she wouldn't have to.

"Love, you don't think you can ever love someone? Why would you ever think that?"

"I…am not sure I would know how. I have spent time so much time focusing on myself, the training of my self, my spirit, my mind, and my body. I am not sure that I would know how to care for another."

Ron smiled, but not so much as to make her feel foolish. He could seem to help himself regardless. Despite the fact that she was the most genuine person he knew, she was just as innocent as a child sometimes. Although, he wasn't sure as to how this issue came up.

"Well…it's something that just comes naturally really. You don't really have to think about it…it just happens. I mean, well you have crushed on people before right?"

"Crushed?"

"I mean, you've liked someone before, more than you would a friend?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, it's kind of like that…only when you are actually with them, you get to explore more of that feeling, and then it will all come naturally." Ron liked explaining things much better when he could call from experience, it was easier, and he could be more eloquent than usual…well...to be more accurate, it would actually give him a chance to be eloquent for once.

"Perhaps…"

"What brought this up anyways?"

"Oh…" The smile Yori flashed seemed sincere enough on the surface, but further investigation would show how nervous she actually was. Body language gave her away, her fidgeting hands, her distant gaze, and of course, the ever apparent rosy blush in her cheeks. Ever since Ron had stepped within sight of her she had been dreading this moment, even now she wasn't sure she could tell him. What she did know was that she needed to try and be honest with him.

"Stoppable-san…I am-"

"Let me guess, you've started seeing someone?" He hated interrupting her, but he would have hating hear her confess her feelings for him even more. If that was to be the case his inquiry would only be a stall at best, he knew that, but he was just too nervous to care.

"No…I am not, that would be inappropriate."

"Inappropriate OHHHHHH, because you can't date classmates?"

"No…it would be inappropriate because I am betrothed."

* * *

Ok, well that one was a bitch to get done. Unfortunately my scheduale didn't work out and even further classes got in the way…as well as personal issues. Truth is now is not really the easiest time in my life, but I'm planning on releasing these chapters for your benefit. Besides, I really like this story and some positive words would help me greatly. It just might take a while for future chapters to come out so please be patient.

ANSA


	4. Honor

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 3: Honor

By: Ansa

Ron stared blankly for a moment, not sure yet if he was willing to admit that he had no idea what the word meant. Somehow he knew that he should know, like he had heard it somewhere before but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Across from him the beautiful young woman didn't seem to notice, whatever that word meant, it seemed be quite personal to her, almost embarrassing. He had to be delicate with this…if at all possible when not knowing the meaning of the word "betrothed."

"Oh…so, it sounds like you aren't too happy about it." Taking one last breath Ron opened his mouth and let his own words slip carefully past his lips hoping to god, or whatever there was that he could pull this off without looking like a complete buffoon. Hopefully this reach would gain him enough information to continue.

"It is…a difficult situation." It seemed to be working; at least she was talking to him, her delicate hands kneading themselves in her lap as her gaze trailed away to some unseen point, something he began to see as a pattern with her. As strong as she was, Ron was beginning to see that at the heart, she was still a girl, a woman. No amount of ninja training could force away the feminine traits she was born with and her shy nature when it came to...delicate subjects.

"How so?"

"I am afraid I do not know him well at all." Although she didn't know it, she wasn't helping Ron at all in his endeavor. Her statement was vague and could mean anything to him. He had to dig for more.

"Well, you're at least friends with him aren't you?"

"Yes," A smile, finally. The mood was getting a little less tense, or at least it seemed to. "We are very good friends, we have been through much together."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I am afraid that is not enough to know a person if you are to be married to them."

"M-Married????" Whatever foothold he had in his position of fooling her was lost in that one statement. He didn't really care, there were suddenly more important things than his dignity. "What do you mean married? I thought you said you were betrothed or something?"

"Yes…betrothed to be wed Ron-san."

"What, but you're…I mean, you're so…" Ron was dumbstruck, and still wasn't sure what betrothed meant although he now knew that it had something to do with being married. The woman before him was no older than he, had she lived in a normal community she would have just graduated high school, just as he had done. How could it be that she was already getting married?

"I know it must come to a shock to you…"

"Yeah! I mean, when did you meet this guy, and why so early? You've still got your whole life ahead of you." So many questions filled his mind right now, but one seemed to bother him more than any other. What's worse was that he didn't really have an answer, nor was he sure he wanted one. That question, was why he cared so much at all? This was her life, yes marrying at such a young age is rarely advisable, but it was still her life. At some level it was expected for him to object, she was after all a friend…but he cared more than "just a friend" would…or at least he thought so.

"I am afraid I have no choice in this matter." Yori looked saddened when he said this, almost as if she had taken some extremely personal shot. She knew he would never do so deliberately, and that he was only looking out for her best interests, but there was something more to the situation that he didn't quite understand yet.

"Of course you do, it's your life. If you don't love this guy than you should go through with the wedding."

"Ron-san…I am afraid you do not understand. It is my honor to be considered for this arrangement."

"Wait…what arrangement?"

"The arrangement to be married of course."

Ron went silent, obviously at the point where he needed a full explanation. As much as he wished he could avoid it, that one incomprehensible word she had uttered earlier was the key to understanding all of this. No use in trying to

"What arrangement, and what does 'betrothed' mean anyways?"

"The arrangement to be married…Ron-san, betrothed means I am promised to be wed as an exchange or bargain to ensure certain services." The fact that she had said this so matter-of-factly was what bothered him the most, the statement accompanying such tone was horrible enough, but together it was almost more than he could bear. He now knew where he had heard of this before, he had heard of other countries, specifically India, that were still using this practice. Neither side had any say as to whether or not they agreed to the marriage…they were forced into it, mostly by their family's wishes. He couldn't imagine every being forced into something so personal, but having it happen to someone he knew…was just unfathomable for him.

He came here to find his future, to chase his own destiny; he couldn't imagine having it decided for him. He was angry, angry at the people who were doing this to her, but strangely enough, he was angry at Yori. "Her honor to be considered," what kind of talk was that? It certainly wasn't anything he expected out of the strong woman he knew, the strong independent woman he fought with side by side. How could she allow this to happen to her?

No words would come to him, no matter how many questions and accusations would form in his mind. His lips were sealed shut, even if they had opened his gritting teeth would have blocked the flow. All he had left was his actions, his body could still speak for him. His head turned to the side, unable to look at her for the moment.

"Ron-san, I know it is hard for you to understand, but you must please try. Things will become clearer to you with time."

"How could I ever come to understand this? This isn't like you Yori, this is your life and you're just going to hand it over to some guy?"

"It is not like that, he has still to accept the offer of betrothal. It is not such a simple choice for him either."

"Oh please, I don't see who wouldn't want to be married to you. There's no way he's…" After realizing what he said in mid-sentence Ron quickly shut his mouth and constricted his body, pressing his chin hard against his chest so as to stop himself from saying anything further. Another careless outburst like that could give her the wrong idea, and that was what he was trying to avoid in the first place.

Across from him Yori appeared quite shocked, rosier tinted than ever. Her eyes avoided all contact with any part of him, sharply darting to the ground just below her. Her cheeks were hot, and her heart beat wildly in her chest. Never before was something of the sort said to her. For a moment she felt like someone actually cared for her…but that thought was immediately shoved aside. No, that was dangerous thinking. Especially in such a delicate situation, she could not afford to succumb to betraying emotions. She had to keep her composure, for honor's sake.

"I am very flattered to hear you say that Ron-san, but I'm afraid it is not as easy as that. It is not just a matter of the wedding; it is a matter of commitment and honor and I am not so sure he is ready…nor am I."

A painful moment of silence swept over them, giving Ron some time to settle himself. Things were getting slightly clearer to him. The tone in her voice made it clear that although she saw it as an honor, it was not something she seemed happy about. There was sadness in her voice, and a fear. The man she talked about was obviously someone she didn't know too well at all, if possible, less than she had earlier led on. It was also clear that there was something else going on behind the scenes, something very big. Whatever it was, it had to be why this betrothal was set up in the first place. He may not have all the information yet, but at least he felt better about his friend.

"So…you are afraid you won't be able to love him?"

"…I am not sure, I still know very little about him. The decision must be made before next year's end."

"So…two years?"

"Yes…and I am afraid that will not be enough time for me to learn to love him."

"You don't _learn_ to love someone." Ron forced eye contact, bolting upright and staring down at her as if some grave injustice was committed, and to him, there was. He was passionate, he was emphatic, maybe too much so but it had to be said.

"Love is something you find yourself, it can't be forced, that's what is wrong with this whole thing Yori. You should be able to fall in love on your own and marry whoever you want because you _love_ them, not because it's 'your honor' to do so."

Ron paused, both out of thought and to let things sink in for a moment. What he was about to say was extremely personal and he knew it would be hard to drudge up such feelings again. Yori wasn't sure if she could love, he doubted she even knew what it meant, this would at the very least help her get some kind of idea.

"Before Kim and I got together she was with some guy who ended up being a syntho-drone. It took her dating someone for me to realize how I felt about her. The idea came up a few times before, each time the question of our friendship ended things. When I finally confessed, she reciprocated…not because she owed me anything, not because after years of friendship she thought it was the next inevitable step…but because she _wanted _to. She had the same feelings that I had for her, that's the _only _reason she accepted my feelings, and that should be the _only _reason to commit to someone."

Then something odd happened, Yori smiled. What was odd was not the fact that she smiled, but what Ron saw behind it. Her smile was not out of happiness or joy, or any of the traditional reasons one might do so. Instead he saw that same bittersweet sadness as before only now it was accompanied with a sort of pity. That is what caused the smile, that pity, was what confused him so, and on some level, scared him.

"Thank you Ron-san, you are indeed a good friend. I am afraid we must both get our rest, tomorrow will be quite eventful." Yori stood and bowed gently at her hips, clearing the open doorway behind her. The tea had not finished brewing, but this was where the conversation must end, for both their sakes.

"Sure…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, your tutoring shall begin after your regular classes. I will collect you when I am ready."

An uncomfortable silence spread, and only gained in strength once Ron passed through the doors without so much as a passing glance from his host. Outside he could feel the cool autumn breeze blowing in and the cicadas conducting their symphony neither eased the tension. The gentle slide of the paper and wood door behind him sounded off like steel bars in a jail cell. The only thing on his mind now was that somehow he had caused offense…and it was now too late to take back. Whatever it was he said, he hoped would not drive too large a wedge between them.

Unfamiliar surroundings and sounds plagued slumber, and there was little hope in Ron's mind that it would get easier any time soon. Somewhere nearby the gentle snoring of his mole-rat companion boasted an undisturbed sleep. Lucky little thing, Ron thought.

Slight squeaks and shuffles sounded from the rubber mattress beneath him as Ron shifted in his sleep hoping to find some magical position that would sound him instantly to sleep. Wishful thinking minutes passed and turned into hours as every position conceivable failed him time and again. There was no use in trying anymore. Ron laid back and stared at the ceiling, his mind empty of everything…except of course two things, Kim and Yori. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, it seemed that coming down here was causing more stress and issues for him than they appeared to solve. Since coming here he has been filled with nothing but self doubt and anguish. Kim has still failed to even speak with him since he left, and now there was a good chance he has damaged his relationship with Yori. What a way to start his new life.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

According to the digital clock on his bookshelf it was far later than it should be, far later than anyone to call him. But then again, his parents might not yet have gotten the idea of time change and figured out when to call. The incessant beeping continued for what felt like ages while he fumbled in his dark, finally finding his pants and pulling the annoying little device out and activating it.

"Ugh…he-hello?" The bright LCD screen flickered to life and nearly blinded him, obscuring his view of who exactly was contacting him. One thing he needed to talk to Wade about was how to turn off the screen when people without visual capabilities, like his parents, called him.

"…Ron?" A slight pause lasting no more than a few seconds still felt like fifteen minutes when partially blinded as he was. What was worse, was that he didn't necessarily need to see to realize who it was. Once her gentle voice shyly sounded over the speaker however, all he wanted to do was to see her face again. Kim…it took her long enough.

"K-Kim?"

"Yeah…it's me…is it late there? I could call back?"

"NO! No…that's ok, I wasn't sleeping anyways." He had to admit to himself that he never really expected her to call him…ever. Hearing her voice on the other end of the communicator helped ease his mind some and seeing her face only helped all the more. He knew how hard this had to be fore her, so he forgave the uncomfortable silence from her between sentences, he was just happy to hear from her at all.

"So…how's Japan?"

"It's good…different, but good."

"That's good…"

"Yeah…"

It was easy to tell that Kim was anything but comfortable when talking, Ron could only assume just how hard this was for her, but that would only be based off how hard it was for him. The conversation continued on its painfully slow pace as they discussed other things, small talk mostly, conversations whose only purpose was to make the transition from reunion to serious topics easier on them. After about 10 minutes, such serious topics could finally be reached.

"So Ron, I'm sorry it took me so long to call you."

"It's ok; I understand it probably wasn't the easiest thing in the world to do."

"Yeah…but I'm sure you weren't having any easier a time with this, and you needed me to support you. I wasn't there…and I'm sorry."

"Kim, it's really ok. I mean…I'm not going to lie to you, I was hurt, and I do need you to be ok with this, but I also realize that you would never deliberately hurt me like that."

"Yeah…"

"…You _are_ ok with this, aren't you?"

"Well I kind of have to be don't I?"

"Yeah, but I don't want you to…well…" Ron wasn't quite sure how to continue, in his mind he was asking himself just what the reason was that he wanted her approval. This was his life, his decisions, no one else's opinion really ought to matter…but still, he felt he need her to feel ok.

"Ron, I'll be ok, really."

"…are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, obviously it will take some time but eventually I'll be ok. You know me." Kim forced a smile, and a nervous laugh neither of which fooled Ron any. It hurt, it hurt deep. Just knowing what she was about to go through. He knew that he was going through the same right now, but at least he would have his training as well as language tutoring to keep his mind off it. Although he wasn't sure exactly what she was up to, or what exactly she decided to do with her life right now but he could guess that it wouldn't be enough to help.

"Kim, I know this is going to be hard, it'll be hard for both of us, but this is something I had to do."

"I know…and…you're going to be great." Kim's strength started to leave her, her eyes shimmered with wetness that spilled over and started to trail down her cheeks. Her speech stumbled in places, but she still managed to continue. "You're going to be the best.

* * *

That one went a helluva lot smoother than the rest, which gets me worried. Although you've been seeing a lot of updates from me, don't get too excited. Friday I start my vacation so you prolly won't see a new update for at least two or three weeks. Until then, please feel free to check out my other fics as well as my new webcomic ANTI ZOMBIE ARMY. There you will also find other fine webcomics, some of which belong to friends of mine. Hope you're liking the development of things, I know I'm getting excited for the future. 

ANSA

PS- Recommended listening for this chapter is a bit odd but it's still a very good song. HONOR by AMB(Axe Murder Boyz) Check it out and rep the axe at their official website.


	5. End of August

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 4: End of August

By: Ansa

_Author's Note, when dialogue appears in bold, characters are speaking in Japanese_

Based on what most of the structure was made of Ron found it amazing that he wasn't swimming in his own room. The rain outside came down in torrents, not exactly canceling his training, but certainly making what little time they did practice much more difficult than things had been.

A month had gone by and Ron was seeing at least some improvement, "improvement" of course meaning that he was now able to at least keep up with his class. By no means was he graceful, he wasn't any stronger than he was when he got here, nor was he more silent or less clumsy for that matter. None of this mattered, it had only been a month after all and he wasn't expecting much. Just the fact that he could now keep his own against the rest of class was enough for him…for now at least.

It wasn't too late in the afternoon but the storm clouds above made it feel like midnight. His front door was open for a number of reasons, but mostly so he could watch and listen to the rain. Yamanouchi had limited electricity, if any at all so any light or heat had to be provided by candle or fire. But there was something else, one of the reasons his door was currently open. Somewhere along the line Ron had found out that the reason the rooms of traditional Japanese buildings were constructed the way that they were was to help catch and reflect light so candles could be preserved until later in the evening. After hearing this he immediately went to his room and opened his door, observing the results. Indeed it was true, the room was brighter with the door open, the light reflecting off the thin white paper that consisted of his walls. With the afternoon being how it was, this was quite better.

For the longest time his Yukata had been sitting on the floor, neatly folded, but today seemed like as good a time as any to try it out. Once the heavy fabric enveloped him he had to admit to both its comfort and warmth. It wasn't much different from a robe actually, the only difference being the fabric and thickness. Looking at himself in the mirror he couldn't help but smile, it looked good on him. Japan…seemed to be rubbing off on him.

**"Good Afternoon, Stoppable-San."**

**"Good Afternoon, Yori-san. How…are…you…doing?"** Ron spoke slowly and carefully, after a month's work he was finally getting the hang of things. Problem was he tended to get over confident, spoke too quickly, and end up saying something so out there that Yori would not be able to stop laughing. He was getting better, however.

**"I am doing well, thank you. Would you object to some company?"**

"…what?"

**"Would…you…like…some…company,** Would you like some company?" Ron's speech was still in the beginner's stage, rigid, and mostly based off of repetition of sentence structure. Every now and then Yori liked to throw him a curveball, some advanced sentence structure and words, just to keep him on his toes.

**"OOOOOhhhhhh ok, Yes, please. I would like…com-pan-ny?"**

"Very good, you are learning Ron-san."

"Thanks, just don't go too fast with me just yet." Ron smiled, scratching the back of his head, feeling quite happy with his little surprise test. Yori was a good tutor, he was learning faster than he had expected, but that was only because they hadn't started reading and writing yet.

Yori chose the cushion next to him and sat back against the wall as he had been doing for some time now. The small table that came equipped with the room was positioned so that they might drink tea whilst enjoying the afternoon showers outside.

In the past month the tension between them had dissipated, the topic of betrothal had not been mentioned in some time, but Ron didn't really seem to care. Since then they had gone back to enjoying time together as friends, and of course as tutor and student. In these moments of friendship they had explored the surrounding forest while Yori spoke of local folklore and spirituality. Just nearby their building, tucked away on a steep rocky slope was a kami shrine, said to be the home of an ancient fox spirit. Once she had taken him there talking of childhood memories playing nearby even though it was forbidden. An outside observer would see them as dating, as far as Ron was concerned, they were just old friends, getting reacquainted.

"I have been hearing good things from Sensei about your training. You are progressing well."

"Nah, I'm still falling behind."

"Yes, but you have just started your training, it is to be expected. Despite this, you are doing well."

"…Thanks."

She was being kind, so it was hard to tell if she was also being honest, well, it would be hard to tell for anyone else but Ron. He knew she was telling the truth, it would not be honorable to be dishonest, besides, he saw it in her smile. He wasn't anywhere NEAR the skill level of his classmates, but he did see improvement in himself…Kim would be proud.

"It won't be long before this rain shall turn into snow. Our winters are quite cold, if you would like we could use my kotatsu for our tutoring."

"Ko-wha?"

"I am sorry, a heated blanket table."

"Ohhhh, that might be nice."

Casual conversation, it never seemed to stop. Strangely enough, no matter how much they talked, they never seemed to run out of things to say to each other. It was nice.

"Perhaps you would like to postpone our tutoring for now?"

"Really? Sure…why?"

"I would like to visit the shrine and it would be preferable to have some company."

"What, now?"

"Yes. Is that unreasonable?" Yori stood, as if nothing was wrong with her request. The gentle crook of a smile gave her away, she was strong and elegant, but there were times that no matter how hard she tried, she could not hide her free spirit. It was hard to believe how shy and rigid this young woman had been only a month ago. She was loosening up, things were getting easier between them…and somehow, Ron was ok with this. Maybe it was because he knew that nothing could become of them, that she would never dishonor herself or her future husband. Whoever that was…

Ron had his suspicions, just because they never talked about it didn't mean he didn't think of it. Over the past month he watched, noticing possible hints here and there. Nothing truly revealing, whoever it was they did a good job at hiding themselves. He felt bad for thinking this way, for, as he saw it, spying on her. After all, it was none of his business, even if he was only worried for her well being and heart.

"Do we have umbrellas or something?"

"No. You do not have to join me if you do not wish to."

Ron smiled, following her outside his door and sliding it behind him. Before him the gentle ninja stepped out in the rain, her entire being soon becoming kissed with tears from the sky. Sandals were not needed apparently, at least not for her, nor would he argue with her. He felt like a stupid kid again, going barefoot in the front lawn in the rain. Next to him his best friend led the way…his best friend…Kim.

Damn…

He had just started to relax too…he was actually starting to feel better. He hadn't thought of Kim in some time, partly due to the extent of his training but also to help him move on. Yori certainly helped, but he was beginning to see a problem emerge…she actually reminded him of Kim, too often to ignore.

This was strange, the two were as different as night and day although both were strong, independent women…and obviously very attractive. Kim was by far more of a free spirit than Yori that much was clear. His former, "lover" as Yori put it, had no qualms about doing what she wished, when she wished. Yori, as apparent with the whole betrothed issue, was far more reserved and quiet when it came to her own personal desires. Yori would find no greater satisfaction than providing for others…Kim was the same way, only she had a healthy balance with her own pleasure. Yori, lacked this trait, or, if she did, she didn't let it show.

He admired her, he saw her as a good friend and even better company in a foreign land just in her friendship, he could now see how and why she reminded him of Kim. For now he wasn't going to worry about it too much, he couldn't let it get to him. He should embrace her friendship, and if she reminded him of someone whom he had once loved, he should feel quite lucky.

The shrine appeared out of nowhere, had he been thinking that long? The small hutted structure appeared just as he had remembered it, it was hard to forget. The colors were faded, but still visible, red and black which seemed to be popular with older buildings. All around it lay small figurines, small pieces of paper attached to sticks, and even old offerings of food, long rotted away. Yori told him that it was believed a fox spirit lived here. He never really believed in those kinds of things, he wasn't even serious in his own religion, but it was still cool to think about.

Thankfully the small structure had just enough of an overhang to cover them from the pouring onslaught and still not have them trespassing on the fox's territory. They were both now soaked head to toe, water dripping off of them from almost every conceivable extension of their bodies. For the longest time they sat in silence let themselves dry off, listening to the rain make a sweet symphony as they strike against the countless leaves around them.

"Ron-san, do you know why I brought you here?" Suddenly, it seemed Yoris mood underwent a drastic change. The impish girl that walked barefoot with him here had left somewhere, and the strong and matured Yori had returned, with almost sadness in her voice.

"Yeah, you said…well…actually, no don't think I do."

"You know of the spirit who resides in this shrine?"

"You mentioned it a while ago, some kind of fox-thing right?" Ron was confused, firstly because of her mood change, and secondly on her sudden inquiry. He had to admit he was swept away by her mood earlier and never questioned her motives, now that it was brought up it was all he could think about.

"Legend speaks that before Yamanouchi was founded, this land was home of a mischievous fox spirit. Kitsune, are mischievous by nature and most people are known to be cautious around forests and rivers where they have been known to reside.

Most of their trouble making is confined to sending travelers off trail, stealing food and money, or posing as human lovers. Some, such as this particular spirit, commit more serious offenses, enough to warrant their confinement or even termination."

Yori's tone was monotone; she obviously took this story quite seriously. Ron had not thoughts of ridicule, he had grown in a different culture as she, a culture that didn't seem to have the same spiritual tradition, but that didn't mean it was any less important.

"Toshimiru took the lotus blade here, and confronted the spirit. Toshimiru was already known well as a great warrior; the kitsune knew this and pleaded for his life. In return for sparing him, the fox gave his word that he would give him a portion of his strength whenever he ask.

The great warrior had plans for his land, and accepted the kitsune's offer only under the circumstances that rather than himself, the kitsune would lend strength to any student of Yamanouchi who may ask."

Yori turned her head to look into Ron's eyes, while at the same time, acknowledging the space around them. The rain was still falling, and the air was cold, the shrine only adding the darkness of their surroundings.

"We are told as children to stay away to leave the spirit at peace, as well as to avoid any mischief he might cause. As students, we come here to pray, and ask for guidance through our trials. We ask for the strength to carry on…that is why I brought you here."

"What do you mean?" Poor Ron was now even further confused by her sudden mood change, at her request to bring him here. She was now like the Yori he knew better, not that he didn't like her charming impishness she had been displaying lately, it was just that he was more familiar with her more serious nature.

"I brought you hear to ask for his strength."

"Ok…but, why? I mean, why so serious all of a sudden? No offense, but just a few minutes ago we were having a blast."

Yori smiled, her two sides merging into one now as she took his hand into hers. Her smile reassured him of any anxiety he had been feeling, it was warm and inviting and still reflected all the energy of the best friend she had come to be in recent weeks.

"I want you to enjoy this time, Stoppable-san, and I will do all I can to help you in this. For things will get far more difficult for you in the coming months. You will face many challenges and tasks that will test everything of you."

"Really? Great…as if things weren't hard enough."

"Stoppable-san, I am confident that you will succeed. It will be difficult, but I will be there to help you, as will he…if you only ask it." Taking Ron's hand, Yori moved and placed it upon the floor of the shrine resting it upon one of the many paper spells.

Instantly all comfort and relaxation in the moment was shattered. All the words she had said lost any meaning to him, he would worry about it later, after all he had her help. Ron felt desperately awkward, much in the same way if some Jehova's witness caught him at the door back home. He understood the importance of accepting someone's culture, but this was different, this was far more complicated than he was willing to get involved in at the moment.

"Oh…gee, thanks but I'm not really comfortable with this kind of thing. I mean, I don't even practice my own religion."

"It is not a matter of religion."

"Yeah, well…I just…I'm sorry Yori I'm just really uncomfortable right now."

"Then, I apologize."

Yori hung her head slightly, or bowed, Ron couldn't tell. Either way, she seemed disappointed. Ron felt bad, as if he had offended her, which was the last thing he wanted or intended. At this point, he just couldn't deal with this kind of thing, too much changed in a single moment of the day and left him disoriented.

"No, no, It's alright. I appreciate you worrying about me, I'm just not a religious kind of guy you know? Listen, I'm gonna head back, you coming with?"

"I shall be along shortly; I have my own prayers to give."

"Ok, see you soon."

Ron scampered off into the woods, doing his best not to appear like he was running away. Then again, it was raining, and he didn't want to not run and get soaked. As an unfortunate compromise with himself, he chose an awkward jog which he could only assume only made him look more foolish than his recent freak-out over her attempted support had. Yori watched with no such impressions of foolishness or offence taken. Instead she sat quietly, watching him, very much concerned but doing her best to be hopeful as well.

_**He has the spirit of a child…I like him already.**_

The familiar echoed voice that sounded from within the shrine did not seem to phase Yori, neither did the smoky apparition of a white fox, sitting up next to her.

**"He has a warm and honorable heart, do not think him simple."**

_**I never suggested so…his spirit might be enough to guide him without my help. I've seen it happen before.**_

**"Perhaps…"**

_**You have no faith in him?**_

**"I have no doubt in his abilities. He shall be a fine warrior, and a fine man."**

_**Heh, you care for him child. Perhaps your affections cloud your judgment.**_

**"I do not think so…"**

_**Then why else be so concerned?**_

**"…He is not from here, he has not had the same training as the other students. The following months until his first trial will prove difficult for him."**

_**A foreigner such as he cannot understand our ways, and he shall be challenged greatly…but I do believe he shall prove his worth to us all.**_

**"As do I…for now, I suppose all I can do is have faith in that, and provide him with all I can."**

Yori stood, turning to bow politely towards the shrine, the ghostly visage now dissipated in an instant. In her heart she always knew she had faith in Ron, she had seen him train and she had seen his heart. It was true that his skill and experience was far below the other students, he was clumsy, and uncoordinated. Despite this, he was brave, honest, and determined. Even should he fail at something, it was clear that, that would not be the end of it. He would strive until he had achieved his goal.

She knew all of this, so why was she still concerned so? Perhaps she was wrong…maybe…her friendship, her caring for him was getting in the way. Such feelings could prove troubling in the future.

* * *

Ok…it's official…I HATE this chapter, and I'm not fishing for compliments either, I REALLY HATE IT Unfortunately it is necessary for following chapters. Depending on how I feel I might delete this chapter later or try to rework it…I dunno. Oh well, that's it for now. Oh and btw, due to the over all horridness of this chapter I'll be posting the next, definitely better chapter quite soon if not right after posting this.

ANSA


	6. Nihon Noel

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 5: Nihon Noel

By: Ansa

The snow came quickly and silently, covering everything that was Ron's knowledge of Japan. Everything in sight was a bright void of white, only patches of color escaping here and there, letting you know that something still existed there. It was cold, colder than he would have expected. Despite the construction of his room, he was surprisingly warm, but he supposed the kotatsu thing helped.

Training still commenced, only barely now that the snow had begun. Indoor sessions became more common, although most unsuitable for what they were doing. Ron could certainly see an escalation in difficulty, just as Yori said would happen. He was being challenged much more, often times he found it harder than he thought he could achieve. Somehow, he kept going, even more miraculously he was keeping in pace with the rest of the students.

Time passed quicker during this period, and suddenly he knew why it was getting colder, and snowing more and more. When he finally looked at the time and date on his communicator, it was already halfway through December. Christmas was coming soon, but even more importantly, Hanukah. He was never really into his religion, or any religion. But this time of the season, whether it was Christmas with Kim or Hanukah with his family, was all about spending time with those you cared about and letting them know just how important they are to you.

Back at home he would spend most of the season with family and friends, just talking, visiting, eating dinners and lunches and brunches and all kinds of meals together. There was a certain feeling he got when the season came around. He didn't really care much about anything else; all that mattered to him was being in a house full of people. There was no way of hearing yourself talk because there was so much going on, so many people all conversing at once. The smell of food was over powering, filling you with a warmth and hunger for that experience of sitting down at the big long table in the dining room. Once there, conversing would still continue, paused only momentarily. Just enough time to shovel food into their mouths.

Ron smiled, sitting in his small room, curled up under the kotatsu with his language text open in front of him. He couldn't remember anything he had read, the only thing in his mind right now was that heavenly image that experience that he longed for, bout would not be able to join. Not this year.

**"Stoppable-san?"** A slight rapping sounded on the wooden frame of his open door. Yori leaned her head into vision, only slightly, not sure as to whether she was disturbing him or not yet.

"Hmmm? Wha? Oh, yeah. **Come on in."** Ron shook his head and images of family away, closing the book in front of him. It was clear he wasn't going to get much done tonight, especially now that he had company.

When granted entry, Yori stood in full eye view, wrapped up tight in a stunning winter kimono. Ron could only stare in awe of her; more color was seen in her today than he had seen in weeks. The fabric was white, yes, but within the pattern was woven dozens of brilliantly vibrant colors. Flowers…everything was flowers. It made him wonder about her. Was is just a coincidence? Her favorite perfume, her kimono patterns…her delicate person. She was, very much a flower. Delicate, gentle, but so very elegant she appeared as a goddess.

"Wow…"

"Oh…I am, pleased that you approve."

"You look…" Once again, Ron had to stop himself. The lovely angel that stood before him was spoken for, besides, she was just a friend…wasn't she?

"Where did you…?"

"My mother made if for me, of course. She is quite skilled."

"I guess so…"

"I see that you have been continuing in your studies."

"Oh…yeah…well, trying at least." Ron smiled nervously, knowing that despite the time he had spent with that damn book in front of him, he had very little to show for it. Across from him Yori lifted her skirts slightly; just enough to allow her knees motion, and sat. It was clear there was something on her mind, some reason she came here. Casual visits from her did exist, but not with this look on her face. There was something she wanted, he could tell.

"I do believe, classes and training have been suspended for the next couple of days."

"Yeah, for the holidays, I'm surprised that they're doing that."

"You would be surprise how many Japanese celebrate Christmas. But I wonder, why have you not gone home to your family?"

Ron's smile faded some; he wished he could be there, so much so it hurt. He's sure she knew this, only a few hours ago he had spent almost half an hour on the communicator with his parent saying so. The walls were so thin, he's sure she heard. Probably the reason she came over. He didn't blame her for eavesdropping; it wasn't her fault, these damn walls. It wasn't just sound either. Not even a week into living there did he have to cover his side of their shared wall with posters, newspaper, anything he could find that would block…shadows…from keeping him up at night.

"Unfortunately that's not really doable with the time difference and all. Besides, we really don't have that kind of money for a round trip for only a few days."

"I am sorry, I am sure they would have enjoyed having you home."

"Yeah…hey, what about you? What about your family?"

Yori smiled, her cheeks flushed a light pink, the same colors of those on her kimono.

"I am afraid I had more important matters to attend to here."

"More important?"

"Yes, oh, I have almost forgotten." A quick change in subject, but hopefully not too quick as to draw suspicion, "Have you managed to travel into town for your mail yet?"

"No, I figured me and Rufus would go once the snow let's up."

"I am afraid it will continue for some time now. It is best that we go now, if not than we will not get a chance until after the holidays."

Ron was hesitant to leave his room at all recently, too cold for his liking, and not to mention Rufus. He was expecting something however, at the very least a card from the family. If he couldn't be there with them, he at least wanted their card to read over for the next few days. Standing, Ron smiled slightly in agreement, and proceeded to pull on his winter dressings. It was cold, and he was going to need them.

**"It is snowing…heavy?"**

**"The snow is coming down heav…ily."** Throughout their walk Ron and Yori continued their lessons. He was getting better, but there was still much for him to learn. On their way there Ron took in all the beauty around him, the snow only enhancing the natural splendor. The nearest village where the postal services for Yamanouchi was handled was about an hour or so walk through woods and foothills of the mountains. It was a quiet walk, quiet and long, long enough to get his mind thinking which is why normally he hesitated to go. Even after all this time, he had the tendency to think about Kim and what he left behind. Today, he had company that could actually hold a conversation with him, so it wasn't too terrible.

**"Heavily…The snow is coming down heavily and…"** Ron looked around, desperate for something easy. His assigned reading for today didn't exactly go well; ironically it just happened to be the chapter on nature and environments. Yori was giving him an eye of scrutiny; he had to come up with something quick. He took a shot in the dark, hoping it would be acceptable. **"…and your eyes are very…pretty?"** A shot in the dark, plus a little flattery tossed in; hopefully it would gain him some points. If it didn't work he was looking at another hour tacked on to their tutoring sessions as reprimand. There was also the worry that he had gone over the line, for that one moment he forgot that they were just friends…the way she looked, however, made it easy to forget.

The statement took Yori by surprise, and the bashful grin upon her lips tried to hide itself from the insane amount of heat emitting from her cheeks. She turned her head away from him, knowing that it was near impossible to subtly hide her embarrassment.

"That is…very good…although I do not believe it has to do with our surroundings."

"Sorry…"

Yori could not find suitable words to pass her lips. This was the first time she had ever heard such a statement directed at her. Even though she knew it was not intended that way and that such things would be inappropriate due to her betrothal, this was her first real "flirt."

"It is…quite alright…"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have joked like that with you being…you know."

"Do not worry, no offense was taken."

The next five minutes were spent in silence, giving Yori time to recover, and Ron time to crawl back inside himself. In these moments the tree line became far less thick, the path became more beaten and worn. Through the snow Ron could see smoke rising in the distance, the village was not far. The musty smell of the post office was already filling his nostrils, he could never forget it. From the first time he had visited to check his mail box he had never had the misfortune of smelling anything so dry and old. Not even the old shrines and book rooms of Yamanouchi smelled this bad. Yet another reason he always hesitated to go.

What felt like another few steps had lasted much longer than he expected, and they were suddenly inside, and that old musty smell had overcome him. Rufus had the right idea, confining himself to one of the very few pockets in Ron's garb, refusing to come out until they were finally outside. Almost immediately Yori wandered off to her mail shelf and Ron to his. He was quite eager, and expectations were high. For the travel he had made he had at least hoped for a card, he would not be disappointed.

Once within eyeshot, Ron could see his shelf was nearly bursting. Not only had he received cards and letters, but even a few packages. To think he had almost missed out. He smiled, glancing over his shoulder to the young kimono-clad girl looking over her own take. She had helped him so many times so far, most of the time without knowing it. It seems that there was now one more that he owed her, for everything she had done.

Instead of wondering how in the world he was ever going to get everything back to Yamanouchi Ron immediately sorted through his haul of mail…and stopped suddenly. Return addresses were his main focus, most were from family, one was even from Wade which surprised him, but only one made him stop dead.

_Kim Possible_

_202 Schooley Street_

_Middleton_

Kim…a letter from Kim. He shouldn't be so stunned, but somehow he was. While his mind was still trying to process things he fingers worked independently, tearing the envelope open and pulling the slip of paper out from inside. Once out, his nostrils were clear, filling with the familiar warm scent of his past. It was everything that he remembered about her; it was the smell of her home, her hair, and even her clothes. Suddenly he wasn't in the post office anymore, he was in her bedroom, sitting by her side while he read.

_Ron,_

_I hope you'll get this in time, I'm not exactly sure how long it'll take for this to get all the way to Japan. I didn't even know how much postage to put on, so I just put a whole book of stamps on. I hope it's enough, although I'm sure it probably is._

_By now I'm sure you've already learned so much, you'll have to teach me some Japanese when you visit sometime…that is if you get a chance to. You'll have to let me know about that. Although I'm pretty sure I'll have a better chance of going there than you will coming back home. _

_Classes have been going steady, thankfully I'm not too far from home that I can visit every other weekend. It's so good to have home-cooked food every once in a while. _

…_can you tell that I've been trying to find things to write about? _

_To be honest I've missed you a lot…I've missed…us. Talking with you over the communicator helps, but it's still not as easy as I need it to be to move on. I just hope things are going better for you than for me. Although I'm sure having Rufus and Yori help some…_

_Anyways…I just wanted to make sure you know something, I should have told you before you left but it was just too hard for me. I want you to know just how much out time together meant for me. I still think about you…a lot. I'm a little embarrassed to say that for a while I slept with an extra pillow by my side just so it felt like someone might be there. Sad huh?_

_Just never forget that no matter what happens, you were the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Never forget that all I want for you now is to be happy, no matter what you decide to do. Be happy Ron, for me._

_Love and Merry Christmas,_

_KIM_

Ron lowered the letter, but still kept his eyes on the last paragraph. She wanted him to be happy…always the selfless one. Never mind her own feelings; the only thing she wants from him is to be happy? Maybe he was forgetting that, maybe he was lingering on what he left behind too long. He had been getting better, things had been getting easier, but he knew that he had never fully let go. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had held out hope that when this was all over he could return home, return to his love and they would live happily ever after like some cheesy Saturday morning cartoon.

Things didn't work that way…there was a possibility that that could happen, but only a fraction. Things don't happen like we would hope in the real world. The fact was he still had four long years ahead of him of training and tutoring in this foreign land. To be honest with himself he had never really thought about what he would do with his life afterwards. After all that time here would he still go back home just for Kim, and figure out things from there? After this soul search would he then return to middleton and let his life be based around someone elses? No…he supposed not. At least, that's not what he should do, and that's not what Kim would have wanted.

Despite his thoughts, despite the fact that he knew now that he and Kim would never work out, he smiled. In a way, it now felt like he had closure, it now felt like he could move on and not feel guilty about it. It wasn't forgetting her, it was remembering what they had together and hoping that he would be so lucky as to find such happiness again. Merry Chrismas Kim…thank you.

"Stoppable-san, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes…ummm…can, you help me?" Ron did his best to get his point across while utilizing what Japanese he knew, speaking and gesturing to the massive load of mail at the same time. Yori peered over his shoulder to see and seemed to be quite surprised at how much mail he had received, but at the same time she bore a lovely smile.

"Oh my, you are very lucky to have so many that care for you Ron-san."

"Yeah I guess so, what about you? What'd you get?"

"A letter from my mother and brother." Yori held up a lone envelope made of what looked like hand made paper, inked with real ink. Although having only that solitary letter, she seemed quite satisfied. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stand only having one card to read when alone during the holidays, but then again, he was used to having a huge even with several people. He wasn't sure how things were celebrated here, but just judging by how Yori acted and the fact that she seemed to have only a mother and brother, this was just as good for her as his haul of hallmark greetings and well wishes was for him. Besides, she always had him as a friend should she need her. She had done so much for him; he was ready to do just about anything in return.

Hours ticked by slowly before the sun set and rose again, December was closing, and it out Hannukah and Christmas had finally come. Ron awoke to what was normally celebrated as Christmas Day to the quiet grounds of Yamanouchi. He had never heard such silence before, such peace. Pulling himself off the mattress and sliding back the door Ron was greeted once again by white, nothing but white. The snow had finally stopped falling but the blanket it left behind was still intact and untouched. Perhaps he and Yori were the only ones here, it certainly felt like it.

Christmas and Hannukah cards sat in a row on his bookshelf, the one from Kim holding the honored center position. The packages he received were from his parents and grandparents. The brown paper wrapping and cardboard packaging held a hideous sweater from his grandmother, and some new CD's and magazines from his parents. They seemed to remember what bands he liked, and was overjoyed to find the new 36crazyfists album along with the bunch. Despite the lack of bustling family, his first holiday season away from home wasn't as bad as he had expected. The cards gave him the warmth that he was lacking in the frigid climate. Photos of the family and friends, especially the one of Kim helped him feel like he wasn't alone. Rufus helped him a lot as well, then of course there was Yori.

Christmas morning had come and gone by now, filled with several glances at his card collection while talking for what seemed like eternity on the communicator to give Holiday greetings and such. Wade, Kim, and Keith all called for a quick chat wishing their best. By the time it was all over, Ron realized it was well in the afternoon and he had yet to eat. Thankfully, he was scheduled to meet in Yori's room for some kind of light lunch around three. He had just enough time to bathe and get himself ready before then. Not to mention he had to find some way to present her gift, there wasn't exactly a Smarty Mart around to by wrapping paper and bows.

When the time finally came close, Ron felt that he was ready. He and Rufus had already left and returned from the outdoor bathes, dressed himself in his best yukata…which happened to be his only one, and even managed to wrap his gift. Granted he had used notebook paper with cheap designs scribbled on it with ink and pensil, but it was wrapped nonetheless. Besides, knowing Yori, she wouldn't care much. She would find her happiness in the fact that he had tried his best.

Ron looked at the dapper image in the mirror and seemed quite pleased with himself. Even though he was just going over to a friend's house for Christmas lunch, he still felt that he needed to appear his best. It just seemed like the polite thing to do…wow. The more and more he thought about it, Japan was starting to rub off on him quite a bit, either that or there was more of Japan in him already than he realized. He smiled; perhaps he wasn't going to have so much trouble fitting in after all. All he needed to do now was to keep up on his studies and try not to make a fool of himself.

"Well Rufus, how do I look?"

_Whoo-hoo Great!_

"Alright, you ready there little buddy?"

Rufus smiled, and hopped up on Ron's shoulder, steadying himself for the trip. Sliding the door behind him Ron headed down the short ten feet of hallway before he reached Yori's room. Reaching his hand up to knock he felt his heart skip a beat, he wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly nervous. He hadn't been in Yori's room since that first cup of tea with her, or rather, the cup of tea they never finished. He shrugged it off, no worse than the butterflies he would get in his stomach before visiting family he hadn't seen since last year's holiday feast.

Already outside he could smell the brewing tea and some kind of soup. He knew he had it before for dinner many times, but for the life of him he could never seem to remember the name. Something with an "M" he knew that much. At any rate, a hot meal of soup, and most likely egg noodles sounded great right about now, especially in this weather. Eager, Ron knocked.

**"Please, enter Ron-San."**

The paper door slid open to release the wonderful aroma into the atmosphere, fully filling Ron's nostrils and nearly driving him mad with its intoxication. Then, his brain kicked in and recognized exactly what he was looking at, and suddenly the smell of soup wasn't so important or amazing anymore.

The inside of Yori's room had become transformed, herself standing in the thick of it, looking quite happy not really for herself, but more likely, happy that she was able to do this for him.

Along the ceiling trim boughs of pine were strung, meeting and bending to appear as a single ribbon of sweet smelling tree limb. The table was set with considerable care, tea already brewed, soup portioned and ready, with a beautifully designed cotton spread underneath. Yori herself was dressed once again in her winter kimono, as lovely as ever. Her hair shown with a brilliant luster, it was obvious that she too had prepared herself carefully for this event just as he.

**"Wow, how long…did you work?"**

**"It does not matter, it was my honor. Do you like it?"**

**"It's great."**

**"I am glad. Please, come and sit."**

Ron smiled, sliding the door behind him and kneeling down by the table. He was surprised how easily the conversation had come to him. He was learning fast, but then again, he had always heard how easy it was to learn a new language once immersing yourself in it. Waiting for Yori to join him by the table his eye was drawn to her bookshelf, and atop it, her own line of photographs. When he first visited her quarters that first day, something odd struck him about these pictures. Back then he couldn't quite place what drew his attention and inquiry, but now, things were quite clearer.

He could only assume that in her preoccupation with getting things ready for the lunch, she forgot to hide the centerpiece. As he had observed before, most were of her on her own, some were with what he assumed family, she even had one with sensei, but none of these held the seat of honor, so to speak. In the center of the lineup, in a well cared for frame, sat a photo of Yori…and himself. It must have been taken during the exchange program, just before the quest for the lotus blade. Ron of course, was oblivious in the picture, where it seemed Yori was never happier.

**"Thank you for having me."**

**"It is my honor, of course."**

Although he would have preferred to keep things on her terms as far as language goes, unfortunately he wasn't _that_ advanced yet, and was forced to switch back to English.

"I'm sorry you couldn't be with your family, what was it again that you had to do here?"

Once again that bashful smile of hers arose and her head turned away from him. She could tell by the tone in his voice that she had been caught. She was embarrassed, she was shy, but she wasn't sure why exactly.

"Were my intentions so obvious?"

"A little." The poorly wrapped gift made its appearance and traveled across the table. Inside Ron felt that same warmth that he would have at home. She had given up time with her own family, to make his holiday experience more worth while. She was an angel, an angel in a pink and white kimono.

"Merry Christmas Yori…and thanks."

"Happy Hannuka Ron-san."

* * *

WOW that was longer than usual I know, 15 pages on Word folks. This chapter was a little bit of a roller coaster for me. So many things were coming up, the story and characters have really taken a mind of their own. Hopefully it hasn't been disorienting. I've gone through to try and clean things up, making the scenes flow much smoother. Also, I'd like to address the amount of fluff that's recently been showing up. I'm not exactly sure why this has happened. For me it's all the characters telling me what would happen. Right now I am thinking logically about Yori. Yes she is betrothed, but the fact is she is still a young woman in adolescence. Even a ninja blushes sometimes, even a ninja has a hard time letting go of old crushes. Thankfully, these areas of fluff have served their purpose (i.e. last chapter) and as Yori said, things are about to get much harder for poor Ron. Hope you've enjoyed it and be sure to check out my original stuff at the Anti Zombie Army comic site found in my profile.

ANSA


	7. Past Reflection Part 1

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 6: Past Reflection Part 1

By: Ansa

Winter was frigid, spring was mild and comfortable, but unfortunately for Ron, his first summer was going to be excruciating. June was just ending and the month of American flags and fireworks was approaching fast. At least, that's what it meant back home, here, all it meant for Ron was one more month of this hellish heat that seemed to engulf everything. He sweat constantly, and was running out of deodorant to fully sustain him. Poor Rufus had to give up going to classes with him, sticking to the room which was no less hot except for the shade.

The sun overhead beat down mercilessly at all times of the day, drying out the grass and trees, helping bugs thrive that would only add to the annoyance of the season. The other residence of Yamanouchi seemed to be feeling the heat but dealing with it in stride. But of course, they had lived hear all their lives and have dealt with it every year, Ron however, had not. Ron was miserable, and although he didn't know it, he wasn't the only Middleton resident feeling the heat.

"SHEGO!!! Where is that repair man? I can't complete my plan in these ungodly conditions!!" Apparently, even blue and green skinned folk sweat too, Drakken and Shego found themselves camped out next to the Air Conditioning, wearing tanktops, shorts, whatever they could get away with while still looking evil enough and stay relatively cool at the same time.

Their new lair sat precariously on top of a nearby mountain peak, high enough to fit their needs, but not high enough to cool them off any. Shego lay sprawled out on a number of moving boxes, bending and buckling most, but of course she didn't care.

"They said sometime between noon and four."

"AGH!!! Noon and four, I'm ready now! Just you wait, the moment I get busy on something is the moment the doorbell rings."

"So what's up with you anyways? I thought you said you wanted the heat or something?"

"I do Shego but I want to be cool while unfold my evil plans!"

"Which is what exactly?"

"With my new solar reflector I will absorb the heat and resulting solar energy to power a massive solar ray of doom!!!"

"So essentially a solar powered death ray?"

"We have to do our part to protect the environment too Shego, and clean and effective evil power is the first step."

"Hello!! You want to take over the world remember?"

"Yes but I don't want to rule a ruined planet do you Shego?"

"Oi…"

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Sorry Wade…what's up?" The Kimmunicator had been sounding off for some time now when Kim actually acknowledged it. She had been staring out the window of her ride, a cargo plain this time. Already they had crossed the ocean and were close to landing…somewhere close to Yamanouchi, or at least where Wade said it was. It was understandable that she would have a few things on her mind.

"I've finally figured out the exact coordinates of Drakken's new lair."

"What was it this time?"

"A call to some A/C repair company, how long before you land?"

"Not sure, what's are ETA Mr. Yoh?" Kim flashed the best smile she could fake at the moment, her mind still on other things when she leaned over to the short stocky man at the controls of the cockpit. Despite the day in age and the sophistication of the airplane in which they were flying Mr. Yoh still insisted on wearing aviator's goggles, obviously an odd fellow, but nice nonetheless.

"About 20 minutes Miss Possible, and by the way, I can't thank you enough for saving me from those cargo pirates."

"No big, there was only ten of them." A bit of an understatement, as always, with a hint of boasting tossed in. Then again, she had pulled off some amazing feats in her lifetime so she deserved to brag every now and then.

"I haven't found any atmouspheric disruptions yet and thanks to the repair man I'm sure you've got some time to get there and then some."

"Thanks Wade." Again Kim flashed a fake smile, one that any long time friend and companion could see right through, just as Wade would soon do.

"So…are you going to pick up Ron?"

"Wha?" The question rocked Kim out of her daze and brought her back into reality. The whole ride Ron was on her mind, and the question as to whether or not she should ask him to tag along was being weight with pros and cons for almost two hours now. Still, she didn't have an answer, even when confronted by Wade she had no idea what the right thing was to do.

"It's almost been a year now, I'd like to see him in action. Besides, I'm sure he'd be happy to see a familiar face for a change."

"Yeah…"

"Are you…ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Wade; I mean…it's been a long time since we split up right? I'm over it by now. I've moved on." Another terrible lie, Wade didn't even have to say anything to call her on it all he had to do was look at her and she cracked.

"Ok, ok so…I still have feelings for him. I'm not so sure how easy this is going to be."

"It's ok Kim, I understand, but you have to come to terms with things sooner or later. It's not healthy, and this is the perfect chance." In the past few months Wade had been acting as a mediator between the two. His growing friendship with Ron gave him his perspective, and his pre-existing friendship gave him Kim's. He now felt like knew enough about the both of them to fix nearly any issue that could exist between the two. Right now, the best thing for the both of them was this meeting. It would help Ron get back that comfort level after finally moving on from their relationship. Kim needed the most help however; Wade knew this all too well.

The Christmas letter was her first attempt at gaining closure, but it seemed to only make things harder. Endless amounts of memories flooded back to her and closed off any chance of acceptance of the presence. She found so much joy and happiness in her past she was having a hard time letting it go. The following months only got worse, having received a response from the wayward Ron. Kim obsessed over it, keeping it close as if it was her only link to her past life…and Ron. Wade had coached her through most of it, and she was getting better, but he could see her tension starting to grow as the miles passed them by.

"Besides, he'd love to see you again."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

A small smile started to creep up her cheeks, only this one was for real. She wasn't feeling so flighty and anxious anymore. The thought of seeing Ron again was no longer so scary a thought. She didn't care anymore how much it might hurt her, all she wanted was to see his smile one more time.

"I'll do it."

**"Please Yori, it's too hot now. Can we continue later, when it's cooler?"** Ron leaned against his bamboo stick, sweating far more than any human being should and still retain fluid within his body. His staff bent under his weight but luckily wouldn't break since it was bamboo after all. His speech was getting better, if not still rigid and yet impersonalized with what he like to call "Ron-speak."

**"Of course it will be your honor to continue now Ron-san. Later we have our language lessons."**

**"Ugh, that's right."**

**"Once we begin…you will not think of the heat."** Opposite him a second bamboo staff rose in an attack position, attached to it was the gloved hand of his new sparring partner. As part of his new, slightly advanced, training Ron would be… "honing his skill each day until his mind and body have ripened." Of course the only part of Sensei's words Ron understood was that he would now have yet even more training every day where he would be "sparring" with someone who would be more of a ninja than he would ever be. Pain was the only possible outcome to this, and he wasn't exactly looking forward to this.

**"What does that…AUGHHHH!!!!"** Poor Ron had no chance to finish his inquiry, the opposing rod of Bamboo was now rushing towards him, aimed directly for his head.

Sparring had begun suddenly, and already Ron had had enough. He had no finesse, he had no style, and it felt like anything he did was out of nothing but pure luck. For the most part, Ron blocked, both with staff and arms, at least until his arms started to swell and sting quite badly. She hit hard, if she was holding back, it wasn't by much. Ron moved his feet, trying to find a decent foothold so he might hold his ground. Unfortunately all he seemed to be doing was backpedaling.He knew he had to fight back or else he wouldn't last much longer in his training, he knew this, and apparently, so did Yori. She eased a bit, and jumped back, giving about five feet between them as she lowered her weapon.

"Stoppable-san, you _must_ focus." Her eyes were fixed into his, dead serious. The tone in her voice was gentle, yet forceful. It was also quite clear that her using his native language was no simple coincidence. She was trying to establish a strong connection with him, with hopes that she could help talk him through this. He needed to learn, she knew more than anyone that if he didn't learn now his future would be unsure and painful.

"I know…I don't know what's wrong."

"You are letting your emotions take control. You are not afraid of being hurt, you are afraid of hurting me."

"I'm sorry…I just don't-"

"Stoppable-san, you have to attack me."

"What? I can't."

"You _must_, do it now!" Yori held her staff in a defensive position in front of her chest, the tone of her voice was now loud and harsh. She had to get through to him, there was no easing back.

"But I-"

"NOW!"

Ron snapped, scared into moving forward and bringing his weapon crashing down over his head. He closed his eyes just before impact. She was right, everything she said was true. He was afraid of hurting her, he was afraid of hurting himself…but he was more afraid of failure.

_CRACK_

His body shook hard and stopped abruptly upon impact. He wasn't sure what had happened, but what he did know was that he hit something. Cautiously, Ron opened one eye and glanced ahead. What he saw was the crossing of two bamboo staffs, Yori's blocking his own and holding it in place. She was fine…as was he.

**"Good. Tell me what you see."**

**"What?"**

**"What do you see now?"**

Ron looked dead in front of him, and saw only the crossed staffs. He was confused at first, unsure as to what exactly he was supposed to see. Looking back into her eyes he could tell that he wasn't looking hard enough, so he let his eyes wander for a moment.

He saw the trees around him, heat waves from up the hill, countless bugs scampering through the grass, nothing out of the ordinary. What wasn't he getting? Once again he felt alienated, he felt…stupid. Ron hung his head in frustration, he was trying so hard and still it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere.

Wait…her feet…that's what he was supposed to see. Looking down he noticed a distinct difference between where her feet were…and where they were now.

**"Do you see?"**

**"Yes…"**

**"What, do you see?"**

**"You moved…did I…do that?"**

Yori nodded, standing upright and lowered her weapon allowing her demeanor to become more pleasant, much more like herself. Ron was still amazed, looking down at the small skid in the dirt left by her feet. He strike was so forceful it had driven her back…_he_ had done that.

"All you need to do is focus, and relax. You have the skills to be great, but your heart is getting in the way."

"What do I do?"

"Attack me, and defend yourself. Keep your mind in the now, concentrate on attacking an enemy, not your friend."

He still wasn't sure he was ready; it was much easier to suggest such a thing than to actually do it. The person he was being told to attack was someone who had helped him out so much, had given him so much support and friendship. Then again…the fact that he had given him so much help and support gave him no reason not to trust her. He had to try…at least now he knew what he could do.

**"Alright…let's go."**

Ron raised his weapon, digging his feet into the ground and allowing her the first strike. Yori wasted no time and took every advantage of the opportunity, closing the gap between them quickly, striking hard and fast against his bamboo. Her attack was quite forceful, much harder than he anticipated and had he not kept his footing she would have easily knocked him down.

Ron gritted his teeth, pulling all his strength together and pushing back against her, the bamboo grinding. He could see her moving, not by much, but still moving back, his force driving her into a retreat before she broke their grapple. The opportunity for Ron to strike was now, and once his courage was drawn, he took it. Ron moved forward, again choosing an overhead strike which Yori saw through easily and dodged.

Dust and dirt kicked up beneath then and billowed into soft clouds as Ron dug his heel into the ground, pivoted and struck again. It was getting easier for him, and he was now able to call on his training. His side strike caught Yori by surprise, which pleased her. Ron was learning, slowly. She still was able to block his attack, but just the fact that he was able to do so was good enough for her.

The two continued to spar, sweat pouring off both of them not out of heat, but out of the effort they were putting out. Anyone within fifty meters could hear the constant clashing of bamboo, sharp and loud enough to echo against the mountains. They ceased to be friends at that moment, in fact, they ceased to be people. To the rest of the world they were two forces of nature clashing against one another. It was clear one was more dominant, more powerful than the other, yet it did now overpower the other. Much like wind blowing against a mountain, the mountain did not falter, nor did it push back. Nevertheless, the wind did not back down.

An outside observer would come across these two forces, and only then were they again seen as people, as friends. A red haired maiden stumbled onto the sight, watching till the very end. She was nervous, yet overcome with an unspeakable joy. As much as she wanted to run up and feel his arms around her one last time, she kept her ground, watching.

**"Well done, Stoppable-san."** Roaming eyes and ninja intuition spotted the visitor long before Kim was able to see through the woods in which she had entered through. Using one final block, Yori jumped backwards, lowering her staff and placing her hand upon her hip, pleased at Ron's performance.

**"Th-thanks…"** Panting, hunched over on one knee, Ron thanked every god from every religion he could remember that the spar was over. He would spend the next few moments desperately trying to fill his lungs back up with the air he lost, wanting nothing more than a glass of water as a reward. He had lost a lot of sweat during the fight, and now that it was over even more was coming now that the heat was back on his mind.

**"You understand now, don't you?"**

**"I…th-think so."**

**"You have great potential, what you need now is focus and concentration."**

**"Ok."**

"That will be all for today." No longer wishing to alienate their visitor Yori returned to speaking English, moving over to help Ron to his feet.

"Oh thank you so much."

"For now, I believe we wave some company."

All of a sudden Kim found herself on the spotlight, and here she thought she was well hidden. Now, she found Yori looking directly at her, with a warm, welcoming smile upon her lips. Resting on her shoulder, Ron summoned what strength he had left to follow her gaze. His weary eyes were not disappointed, the vision that was bestowed upon him was worth every aching muscle in his body.

"…Kim?"

* * *

Sorry to cut this one off like this but it seemed a good a time as any to stop the chapter. Originally this and the following parts to the miniseries of "Past Reflection" was supposed to be one whole chapter, but it seems that it's just too much to tell in one shot. Hope you are liking the introduction of Kim, don't get too attached to her, she doesn't live in Japan remember:P Alright then, on to the next chapter! 


	8. Past Reflection Part 2

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7: Past Reflection Part 2

By: Ansa

"…Kim? Is that really you?" Ron wasn't sure he could trust his eyes, no matter how wonderful the sight may be. He was still catching his breath, and he was sure he was close to dehydration, the heat waves coming off the yellowed grass and powdered earth could produce hallucinations. He wasn't sure what he was seeing could be trusted, but he wanted to so badly, he had to at least try confirming or else he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Hey Ron…it's been a while hasn't it?"

"KIM!!" Ron smiled, ignoring all sores and standing upright before running to great his old friend like they were in kindergarten again. Knowing just how much he needed this, Yori stood back, her warm smile growing. She was surprised to see Kim here, but she was quite glad regardless. Ron deserved to such a visit, he had been working so hard…and things would only get more difficult for him.

Rufus's well tuned hearing sparked his stored energy and sent him soaring out of the room and towards the small clearing in which Ron and Yori had been training. When he reached the area he found out his hears in fact did not deceive him. Kim was there, in his owners arms hugging tight.

_KIM!!!!_

"Hey Rufus, how've you been? Miss me much?"

"Are you kidding? It's like a little slice of home just came to visit."

"Nice to know I'm missed." Kim could feel her insides tingle and warm from the attention. Old familiar feelings brought on by sight, smell, and touch made her feel better than she had in quite some time. Smiling at them from not too far away was Yori, the wonderful person who had kept her Ron well these past months. She felt odd thinking this way; she would expect herself to be filling with insane jealousy. Somehow that didn't matter now, all she could see was that Yori had spent her time looking after Ron, keeping him safe and happy…that's all that matters.

"Hey Yori, Ron driven you crazy yet?"

"Greetings Possible-san, I am glad you could visit us." Yori bowed delicately, yet never letting her smile be hidden. Collecting the bamboo staffs and carrying them over her shoulders Yori moved past them and down the path to their lodgings. "Please, come join us for refreshments. Our rooms should be far cooler than this clearing."

"Love to, but actually I've kind of come on business."

"Business?" The word sparked a response from Ron and Rufus in particular, it had been a while, but they still knew what it meant. Unfortunately there was never good business to attend to.

"Shego and Drakken are here, somewhere in the mountains close by."

"Wow, you'd think they'd pick a better place for a lair. You know, like maybe one not near a school of ninjas?"

"Well...I could use some help, and I was wondering-"

Ron's eyes immediately sparkled with a life not seen in so long. Any aches and pains immediately vanished from his mind. The old days…seemed to be in his grasp.

"You…want me to come?"

"Well, if it's all right with your tutor." Kim's smile turned to Yori, to which Ron immediately ran, pitifully falling to his knees in the traditional begging posture with Rufus not too far behind.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease Yori? Can we go?"

_Pleeeeeeaase!_

Yori smiled, first at Kim and then down at Ron. She had no real objection; in fact she would have encouraged Kim to take him had she not already suggested it. That still didn't mean she wouldn't have some fun.

"I am not sure. I do not seem to remember you doing so well with your readings as of late."

**"Please Yori, let me go."** Deep down Ron knew she was toying with him, but he still felt he needed to schmooze her a bit. At the very least it wouldn't hurt to try. Yori of course, remained silent for a moment, gripping her chin and peering off into the void as if deeply and seriously pondering the situation. For the slightest of seconds she wanted him to think that she might not allow it, only then would she say yes.

**"Hmmmmm…you may go."**

"BOOYAH!!! Let's go Rufus, it's baddie beat down time." Much like excited children The two jumped up in extacy, immediately running off aimlessly towards the mountains even though they had no clue as to where they were headed.

"Hold on a second you two, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

Reaching into her backpack Kim pulled out an old pair of tan khakis and a black t-shirt. Before leaving she visited Ron's parents and managed to borrow them from the closet. Being in Ron's room was particularly hard for her, seeing all the pictures he had proudly and carefully displayed of the two of them together. Only the knowledge that she would see him soon kept her going.

"MISSION CLOTHES!!! KP you're beyond awesome."

"I know, now hurry up and change, who knows how long before Drakken actually decides to turn whatever he built on."

"Will do, back in a jiff."

Kim watched as Ron and Rufus disappeared down a nearby path, assumingly towards their building to get ready for the mission. She now found herself alone with his tutor, his keeper, Yori. An awkward silence filled the space between them, or at least what she considered awkward. Yori seemed quite content with herself, sifting through her satchel which, from what Kim could see, was filled with multiple papers with Japanese script on them. Judging by how well Ron was speaking, Kim could only assume that those were lesson plans for one of their tutoring sessions. Despite her current occupation with whatever she was searching for, it was Yori who broke the silence.

"It does him well to see you Possible-san, I am sure this mission will aid further in his training as well."

"Really…oh…well you are welcome to join us if you like." It felt good to hear that, especially from Yori's mouth, someone who she once considered a rival. She almost felt obligated to invite her.

"Thank you, but I believe it would be better if I did not." Yori smiled, turning away from her work for a moment and gave her a look that stated her reasoning far more than words ever could. She had the pleasure of Ron's time for almost a year now, Kim deserved this opportunity to be with him. It took a moment for Kim's mind to click, but eventually she understood.

"…Thanks, Yori."

"Well it's about time, you're forty five minutes late I have a schedule to keep you know!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Drakken I had a little trouble getting up the mountain."

"DOCTOR Drakken, I went to college I'll have you know!" Elsewhere in the room Shego scoffed, but decided to say nothing further, it was too hot to argue with him. The repairman was here and that was all that mattered at the moment.

"Fine, Dr….whatever, where's the unit?"

"It's over there, and would you please hurry I can't further my evil plans in these conditions!" Before the stocky man in overalls got a chance to take more than two steps a familiar voice chimed in…almost as if it was on cue.

"I'm sorry but I don't think the heat is the only problem you've got now."

No longer surprised at all at this point the pale green maiden stood lazily and as best as she could in this heat, and proceeded to go on the attack.

"Alright, it's too hot for small talk let's just get this over with…wait…"

Shego blinked, as did Drakken, only now noticing a second figure standing next to the now older, Kim Possible. A familiar figure, if not slightly older and trimmer looking than they remember, if they did in fact remember correctly.

"The Bafoon, whose name…escapes me at the moment?"

Up in the rafters the second figure hung his head in frustration. It had taken him so long to get one of his arch enemies to get his name right…that was a short lived battle.

"Well, how nostalgic now I've got two butts to kick again." While Shego lunged into action, clashing as Kim met her mid-air, Drakken drew his attention back to the repair man for the slightest of moments.

"It's right through there; we'll just be a few moments. GUARDS!!!"

Once again Ron's battle was short-lived, a large pack of guards meeting him on the ground after his clumsy ascension from his perch. Looking up he found himself towered by these men, who seemed more like large masses of muscle and brawn rather than actual men. It had been so long since he had faced actual villains, or henchman for that matter. Granted he had fought toe-to-toe with ninjas, but those were just training spars, this was…quite different.

"Uh…hey guys…long time hehe." He laughed nervously, Rufus being his only support as Kim found herself already occupied. The swarming mass of red hulks started to move in, and before he had a chance to think, his body moved on its own.

His hands and feet became a blur, it seemed he had no control, or perhaps he was in complete control. If he in fact was he couldn't tell, he had never seen himself fight in such a way. When he sparred with Yori he was awkward and clumsy. Now…well…he was still clumsy, but it seemed to be working for him. Left and right red-suited menaces fell to the ground after contact with him, two had fallen…then three…soon four…Ron was starting to sweat bullets, his shirt soaking in everything that poured out of his body, both from heat as well as combat.

Still in mid-battle, Kim turned her head to check up on her former partner and was shocked to see him standing alone, quite oblivious looking, in the center of several scattered guard bodies.

"Wow…"

"Hey come on, I know it's hot but let's try to pay attention here?" Shego's grapple tightened, became more forceful and gained her some ground over the distracted Kim, who didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were still fixed on Ron, who only now seemed to realize what had happened and was proceeding with the traditional victory dance with Rufus.

"What are you…wow…so the sidekick's got skills now?" Before Kim could have a chance to react the grapple broke, and Ron could only look in horror as the green terror now set her sights on him. "Let's see what you got."

Green flashes blinded him, Shego wasting no time in starting the "fun." As much as she loved giving Kim a run for her money, lately she had become bored; fighting the former cheerleader had become tiresome and unfulfilling. Now, however, she had fresh meat, and she wasn't going to pass up this kind of opportunity.

Still up somewhere in the rafters Kim found herself frozen in place, she wanted to move, she wanted to jump down and intervene, but she couldn't. She knew full well that as good as Ron had seemed to have handled himself with the guards, there was no way he could hold his own against Shego. Despite this knowledge, she could only stand her ground, but not out of fear, not out of shock…but because she had promised she would.

"Um…Kim…A LITTLE HELP HERE!!"

Ron's pleas below had to be ignored…she could not give in. She had given Yori her word, that no matter what, she would let Ron "fight his own battles…even if he had no chance in winning." Obviously should his life be in mortal danger she would intervene, but for now, he was doing his best, blocking almost everything thrown at him. Kim had to ignore, and to help her, she would do what she always did, save the day.

Ron watched, his arms stinging with pain from constant blows, as Kim ignored him and headed directly for the large piece of machinery in the center of the room. Drakken of course would do his best to stop her, and fail, as always. Ron wouldn't have time to observe this, but he still know it was an inevitability. Right now he had his own problems to take care of.

"Come on, I thought you'd at least put up more of a fight than this."

"Yeah well I'm still learning k? Give me a break."

"I never gave your girlfriend one, what makes you think I'll give you one?"

"Oh, well actually, we're not together anymore…" It was weird, mid-combat small talk. He wasn't sure he was good enough yet to keep both going on at the same time, for now he kept blocking, choosing what strikes he did take carefully.

"Gee I'm sorry to hear that."

"Ok…is that sarcasm because if so that's really mean."

"Yeah, you know what; this isn't worth the effort…" Quickly Shego got frustrated, tired of talking, and even more tired of Ron's lackluster performance. Without a moment's hesitation she drew back one glowing fist and swung it forward…and that was all Ron seemed to remember.

Everything hurt…that's all he knew at the moment, the only information he had on where he was at the moment. His eyes weren't even open, his ears heard nothing, his nose sensing nothing either…just pain. Was the battle won? How bad did Shego trash him? Was he even still alive? Well…the last thought, he realized was quite silly, considering he still felt pain. If he was in fact dead, he would think he'd be feeling nothing at all.

Truth being that of course, Kim had stopped Drakken's plan, such as it was. Ron was now resting in Yori's room, her own futon gladly offered for his bruised and battered body. Damage was moderate, nothing serious, but certainly nothing minor either, after all, it was Shego. Ron was lucky, considering, suffering only a black eye, a possible fractured wrist, and any number of large bruises of both skin and bone.

Finally, his senses kicked in, first his sense of smell. His nose was suddenly active and filled with conflicting familiar scents. The first that came to recognition was that of sweet delicate cherry blossoms…it was overpowering, completely overshadowing the other. Yori's scent, there was no denying it. The other, was one he could never forget, smelling of strawberry body spray and memories of his childhood…Kim. Both were close, that much he could tell, but exactly how close and where he was, was still a mystery, at least until his ears started working again.

"I heard you fought bravely." It was Yori, her voice soft and gentle. There was a definite concern in her voice, mingled with a wonderful sense of warmth and reassurance that made Ron want nothing more than smile back at her. Even though he couldn't see it yet, he was sure she was smiling.

"You do not need to speak…rest well, you have earned it." It must have been later in the afternoon, quite close to sundown; he could hear the cicadas already. He started to get feeling back in his body, he actually could feel something other than pain. It was cool, or rather, cooler than it had been telling him now without a doubt that it was close to sundown. Something new came with his sense of touch the realization of his position, specifically that of his head was slightly elevated. Beneath his skull he felt something soft and warm, much like the same soft and warm feeling on his forehead and left cheek.

"I am sure you are still in pain, but it will pass with time. This, "Shego" certainly did not seem to hold back, and yet I have been told you held your own well."

Ron wanted to laugh but he had yet the strength to speak. He was ashamed of himself, granted he wasn't expecting to fight toe-to-toe with Shego, but he had thought he would have done better. Quite slowly then, he regained sight, a soft glow of light reaching through his closed lids. Opening them was quite the task, the setting sun casting just enough light in the room to make it painful to open himself to it. Once passed, he saw it was in fact worth it.

Once fully open, Ron was rewarded with the glorious sight of Yori, smiling down at him. Only now could he put all the pieces of his whereabouts together. He was in fact in Yori's room, his body resting on her futon, his head cradled gently in her lap. It was hard to tell how long she had been with him like this, her hands gently stroking his forehead and cheeks, occasionally out of affection and support but also checking for any breaking fever…or at least that was her excuse.

"H-How long have I been out…" Without even trying, he found he could now speak, if not very weakly. Truly exhausted, bruised, and feeling quite defeated.

"A couple of hours...the sun has already begun to set."

"Yeah…where's Kim?"

"She is out at the baths; it took quite the convincing for her to leave your side."

Ron smiled, not at all surprised. Yori was must've been pretty good with words, if she had even left at all. She must not have left too long ago; her scent was still present in the air.

"You have done well today…"

"Yeah…sure I have. I got my butt kicked Yori."

"Yes, but victory is not always the most important of lessons. Today, you learned how to stand your ground; you learned to fight a battle you knew you could not win." Yori said this with so much feeling, so much respect. Ron was confused, not sure what to think. He had lost; she had even said it herself, that he continued to fight even though he knew he couldn't win. In his mind, it certainly wasn't something to look up to…in fact, he thought it quite stupid, a painful reminder that he would always be the bumbling sidekick.

"Everyone, even I, must face a battle that they cannot win. Yet, we all must fight so that others might succeed."

"What?"

"You knew somewhere that if you continued to fight Possible-san would then be given the chance to succeed. That…is far greater a lesson to learn than how to be victorious in every battle."

Ron was silent for a moment, trying to take grip of this concept, thinking back as far as he could remember today and what was going through his mind. When fending off Shego, not getting killed was his first priority, but did he also know enough to stand up and keep her busy? He wasn't sure; he'd like to think so, but to be completely honest he couldn't be sure. Either way, it didn't matter, because he knew now.

"I must apologize, that you had to learn this lesson in such a manner, but it was necessary."

"So you knew that was going to happen."

"No…I had instead intended you to learn how to fight your own battles to the end. Again, I must apologize, but I had told Possible-san to not intervene."

"Oh…so I guess I got the two for one special." Despite his best efforts, Ron spoke with a twinge of bitterness. He knew that their ways were different than that in America, he just had rather not had gotten the snot kicked out of him to learn a simple lesson on fighting. Silence now grew between them, Ron's words striking the slightest bit of guilt within his tutor. She felt bad that he had to learn this way, that wasn't a lie. In fact, words couldn't have expressed how she felt, watching as Kim came down the beaten path with his beaten form slung over her shoulders.

"I am…glad to see you were not hurt too badly."

"I wouldn't know…how bad is it anyways?"

Yori remained silent, her smile weaning some, considering the situation it was to be expected. Ron took the hint and dropped the subject, despite how much he wanted to know just how badly Shego had tore him up. Looking back at her he could somehow see how tired she was. How long had she been here?

"You weren't…too worried about me I hope…were you?"

It seemed to take Yori by surprise, but at the same time, restored her smile in full, adding to it a slight hue of pink to her cheeks. At that same moment, Ron could feel her thumb gently brushing a bit of hair aside, stroking his skin affectionately along the way.

"I am afraid…I have become quite…attached to you."

"W-what about your betrothal, aren't you supposed to…well…be getting 'attatched' to him?"

Yori laughed gently, her eyes now smiling back at him with a lucidity that soothed. What exactly she meant by "attatched" Ron could only assume as a full admittance to her crush, which of course he was well aware of and had been cautious about from the beginning. What he found odd, disturbing rather, was that he no longer seemed to care.

"I do not think, he will mind."

* * *

Things are going on a bit…slower and more awkward now for some reason. I just hope my writing doesn't reflect that. I'm doing my best to keep up with my regular quality standards. At first I wasn't sure if Yori was ready to accept her feelings for Ron, despite her Betrothal. Thinking logically I realized that at this point, Yori would be conflicted, trying to keep biased as she trains him. In order to move on she would HAVE to tell him. I hope this makes sense. Anyways, things are about to get interesting. Hope you like it.

ANSA


	9. Past Reflection Part 3

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 8: Past Reflection Part 3

By: Ansa

The sun had set long ago, since then he found enough strength to move himself to his own quarters. What had happened today with Shego was still fresh in his mind, however, the affectionate care from Yori, especially her kind words had left an impression on him. He couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.

Since coming here he had tried to avoid the connection between he and the young maiden, tried to ignore it or deny it in any way possible. Despite this, the bond between them had only grown stronger even he could feel this. The time they had spent together, their friendship, both he enjoyed immensely. He had to admit; he was feeling his own "attachment" to her grow as well. She was his tutor, his sparring partner, his good friend…but she was so much more to him than that. Opening his eyes, and seeing only her, made him feel more at ease than he ever knew. It should scare him, but it didn't.

What exactly were these feelings? He wasn't sure, of his or hers. What he did know was that he had to stop them somehow. It was the only way to prevent heartbreak. She was sweet, wonderful, caring, and of course, quite beautiful. The fact was, however, that she was betrothed…and nothing could come of them.

The slight breeze that rustled the leaves outside brought with it the unforgettable scent of strawberries…Kim. Only seconds after he noticed Kim had appeared in his doorframe, knocking of course, before entering.

"Hey, Ron…how are you feeling?"

"I'll be ok, is this how you always feel after a fight with Shego? Cause, I mean, how do you do it?"

"Well…I usually don't let her hit me that much."

"Ow."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Coming fresh from the baths Kim came clad in a pure white robe she borrowed from Yori, a bit small on her, but it would have to do. If anything, Kim felt a bit larger than she thought she should be, but that was to be expected. She sat down next to him, taking a moment to look him over, some of his bruises already starting to turn purple.

"Wow, she really got you didn't she?"

"Yeah well, I didn't think I could've beaten her anyways."

Kim felt uncomfortable, feeling a mix of guilt and anger at both herself and Yori. She hated seeing Ron so battered, and that it was all for the sake of some lesson? If she understood earlier, she no longer did, bias in frustration. She wouldn't let this on, instead she moved her eyes along the room. Looking around she eventually came to the conclusion that despite the structure and Japanese furniture, it was definitely Ron's room.

"So…what's with the newspaper on the wall?"

"Oh…um…" Ron blushed, scratching the back of his head. He would rather not explain it, fearing that he would be seen as a pervert for making the observation in the first place. "Well, these walls are literally paper-thin…and for the first week I was starting to get some…shadows…at night."

"Hmm? Oh…OH!! Right…"

"Yeah…"

Awkward silences were never easy between he and Kim, mostly because there were so few of them. The two had known each other for such a long time that there was never really a lack of words to be said to each other. Ironically there was still so much to be said between the two, and yet only silence was exchanged…at least for the time being.

"So, are you two…um…you know, dating?"

"WHAT?"

"It's ok Ron, really…I mean, it's been over a year right?"

"Kim…"

"Ron, it's fine, I'm glad that you've moved on." Kim was starting to ramble now, only thinking she had control of herself. Kim didn't have to see the way Yori cradled him in her lap to be shaken by the connection between the. However, had she seen that, it was very possible she would have been pushed over to the edge.

"Kim, listen to me for a second…"

"I'm not stupid Ron, I can see it in the way she looks at you."

"Kim, seriously…"

"Yori's great, I know you two will…"

"KIM!"

"What??"

"Me and Yori are _not_ dating, she's betrothed."

Suddenly Kim became quite quiet, mostly out of shock, not used to hearing Ron raise his voice in such a way. After a few seconds his words still hadn't sunk in yet, instead they only brought to light how foolish she had been acting. She had lost control, if only for a few moments. She let the crazy out, just like she said she wouldn't. She let her feelings get the best of her…and made a fool of herself. How could she? Wait…what did he say?

"B-Betrothed? You mean …engaged?" Finally the words had registered with her, and instead of being relieve like she thought she would have been, she was only more confused and upset. She didn't know Yori well, only through Ron, but that didn't matter. Like Ron she had heard of the practice of arranged marriage, and did not think too highly of it…even if it was someone she considered a rival for Ron's heart…not that it was hers to fight for anymore.

"I mean Betrothed, some guy here at Yamanouchi. A student I think, I dunno, she hasn't really told me."

"When did this happen? HOW did this happen?"

"I dunno Kim; I wasn't here more than a few hours when she told me. Very hush, hush about it." The two of them finally got a chance to calm down, only Ron seemed be brought down by the entire conversation, sinking back and slouching slightly. He hadn't talked about the whole "betrothal" thing since he was initially told about it. He could have told Kim or Wade about it over the communicator but chose not too, mostly for Yori's privacy, but also because he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about it. What bothered him so much was that it somehow seemed that this strong, independent woman he was familiar with was now yielding herself to something not of her own choice.

"How does she feel about it?"

"That's what's so frustrating…all she can say is that it's an honor to be considered for such a thing and that it's not really much of her choice. It's like…she's given up on it or something."

Kim watched as he spoke, noticing the sudden change in the tone of his voice, his mannerisms becoming more of frustration, muscles tightening…at least, as much as they could in such a state or repair.

"You don't seem to happy about the whole thing."

"Well…how would you act if I was in the same situation? I mean, I know you don't know her that well but I do, and this just seems too…I dunno, weird."

Kim tried her best to understand, the analogy he gave not working much for her. Had he used Wade instead of himself it probably would have been more effective, but he didn't. In its current use, Kim would have had a much more drastic reaction than Ron was now…but then again that's because she knew that she still loved him. Maybe, that was the key however. Maybe, there was something else to this whole thing that Ron wasn't admitting to yet.

"Yeah…so, how have things been with you two anyways?"

"They're going fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well, she's been acting a bit weird lately."

"How so?"

"..." Suddenly, silence fell between them. Ron wasn't sure he should continue with the truth. The way Kim had acted earlier when she had merely been mistaken was bad enough, how would she act to hear how Yori had been growing "attached" to him more and more as the months passed? It was a catch 22, he was afraid to tell, but he wasn't about to lie either, especially not to Kim.

"What?"

"She's been…" He had to choose his words carefully, where he had decided to tell the truth, he also decided to be delicate about it. "She's been, flighty…"

"Flighty?"

"Well, kinda, really upbeat and…" Ron took a breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say, and Kim's reaction. He finally sighed and pushed it out, force was the only way it was coming out. "She's been really sweet."

"Oh…'sweet?'" A cold stab hit Kim square in the chest, nearly taking away her breath. It hurt, but she had expected it. Yori had always had her eye on Ron, and now that he was living in close proximity, and single, Kim had expected her to make her move. Still, it hurt.

"Kim, you know, I hate tell you this. I don't want to hurt you…"

"No, it's fine…Ron, really."

"She's been pushing me really hard lately…and talking about how things are going to get much harder for me. I don't know, it almost feels like she's preparing me for something…something big."

"How is that sweet?"

"Well…she's also been making sure that I don't go insane either. She's been a good friend to me here." A smile started to grow across his lips as his mind wandered into the past. "Especially during last Christmas…" The conversation trailed off there, there was nothing more for him to say, he already felt he had said too much, even if things weren't entirely clear. Thankfully, Kim decided to focus on a different part of his statements.

"What do you think she's trying to prepare you for?"

"I don't know, but I think it's soon."

"What makes you think that?"

Ron opened his mouth, but what he had planned to say did not come out. Instead he came to a revelation, his mind clicking and shifting his mood drastically.

"You know what Kim…this is the first time I've seen you in a while. Do you mind if we talk about something less…serious?"

Kim smiled, the cold stab in her chest growing warm instead, her heart slowly starting to beat heavily in her chest. She wanted to be there for Ron, and listen to what he had to say. She wanted to help him in whatever way she could…but words could not express how glad she was that he decided to use this time better.

She had her Ron back, the following hours filled with stories of Japan traded with her own stories from college. Each realizing that they both had their own lives now…their own experiences and new friends, new memories. Kim had her studies now, aside from the occasional mission here and there. She had new friends, friends like Dan and Savannah in her building. Ron, had Yori and his training. Even so, they both had this time together, if only until the morning. For this brief time, their lives were together again, and no one else could take it from them.

The moon was high enough in the night sky that it shone down on the world like a spotlight. Shadows were cast that held an eerie light to them, perhaps because no one would expect shadows at night without some light source other than the white ball in the sky. It was late, and Kim should be sleeping, but she wasn't. Sleeping in Ron's room was hard, knowing he was only feet away from her and yet also know that no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't let herself crawl under the covers beside him and have him hold her tight one last time. Sweet Rufus, knew this, and decided to give her company while she slept…or tried to sleep anyways.

Sometime around two she decided all efforts had become futile, and a late night stroll might do her much better good than laying on a stale futon ever could. It was cool outside, despite the heat of the day; just cool enough for her evening clothes to be comfortable enough for her. Sliding the door behind her quietly the was now deafened by the sound of cicadas, even this late at night, they were relentless, almost as if they themselves had trouble sleeping. At the very least it was nice to know she was not alone out there.

The paths around the complex wove in and out throughout the forests that surrounded them. Some traveled so deep she found herself losing the nerve to continue, turning back and committing to the next worn down trail. It really was beautiful here, everything about it she loved. The culture was rich and had been soaked in everything that was this place. Tradition and honor was a strong part of this culture, but she knew this already from previous visits. Now, she was engulfed in it, and could see how it affected daily life. Ron, specifically had been affected and it suited him well. He was becoming the man he wanted to be…he made a good choice moving here, even if it had broken them apart.

While Kim dwelled in her thoughts the path started to clear, widening until eventually she came along a small clearing, forcing her to stop. This was the first path tonight that seemed to lead her somewhere in a reasonable time. Snapping out of her own ponderings Kim lifted her head to see a small shrine that sat within a sloped hill. It was old, very old. She could tell by the vines and moss clinging to the posts that supported it. Judging by some of the surrounding scrolls and the well beaten path told her that this was not a forgotten shrine, that it was visited quite often.

"It is beautiful…isn't it?"

"Eek, Yori…what're you doing here?" Kim was two surprised to think of anything else to say, the sudden vocals behind her nearly making her jump clear out of her pjs. Turning around, of course, assured her that a night ware-clad Yori, was no threat or nighttime monster come to devour her.

"I am sorry, I heard you leave."

"Oh…I'm sorry I woke you."

"It is alright, are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, things are a bit too familiar in Ron's room." Kim and Yori didn't know each other too well, in fact, the last few times they had met she saw her as a potential rival. Now that she and Ron were not together, and more importantly Yori was engaged, she felt she was able to trust her more. She felt she could ease down, if not just a little bit.

"I apologize; I would have gladly offered to share my room."

"No, it's ok…I actually wanted to spend the night with him. I just didn't think it would be this hard."

"I afraid I could not understand how you feel, I have never had the pleasure to share my life with someone as you and Stoppable-san had."

Kim blinked, surprised once again. Yori was gorgeous, strong, and smart, how could it be that she had not have had a boyfriend before? She knew that Yori had eyes for Ron at one point, but she would have figured that there certainly would have been someone else at one point.

"Well, you're betrothed now right? You'll be able to share your life with him, and…I'm sure you'll be happy." Kim finished the sentence as carefully as she could. She couldn't be sure Yori would be happy, but given the situation she couldn't have said that.

"I am not sure, things are not so simple. Stoppable-san, has been helping…however I fear that this 'engagement' may be hard on him." The way Yori worded things upset Kim, having remember what Ron described in their conversation earlier this evening. All she could think of was asking her how she saw confusing poor Ron with her emotions helped the situation any, but she had to be tactful, she would not want to be rude.

"Yori…"

"Yes?"

"What are your intentions with Ron?"

Yori showed no surprise at Kim's cold, blunt statement, accompanied by a matching stare. She was calm, truth being she had fully expected this question, and was prepared for it. She had been prepared the moment she heard Kim's approach…in many ways, she always knew, even when she first heard of Ron's enrollment.

"Stoppable-san will grow to be a great man…and I will not lie by saying that I do not wish to see him become that man. I do find that my feelings for him have grown with him being here. I enjoy being close with him, and I enjoy being there with him for his training. However…"

"However?"

"However, I am betrothed. I would not break my promise, nor would I ask Stoppable-san to participate in such an act."

I have promised that I would help guide him on the path that he has chosen, both as a teacher, and as a friend. I will push him to his limits so that he can learn to break them, and I will also help him feel the comforts of a home, and company of a friend."

Kim smiled, Yori had proven herself to her, but then again, she should have expected nothing less. She might have been too hard on her, too suspicious before. Now, she knew Ron was in good hands, hands with nothing but the best of intentions, hands that put his welfare and feelings before her own desires.

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

A bit late tonight, 1am…later than I'm used to. Oh well, I got this chapter done at least. It was rough going for a while, but I pushed past it. I wanted to make sure that there was some closure between Kim and Yori, I always felt it was important that Kim be reassured that Yori was the best person to leave Ron in the care of. I think now that she has that reassurance, you have the closure, and that I can finally move on to the first real test of Ron's merit and training. Things are going to get rough for him from now on, hope you enjoy the ride.

ANSA


	10. The Trial

Disclaimer Kim Possible, and all other related characters and material is the property of Dave Shooley and Disney Entertainment. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership, no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9: The Trial

By: Ansa

Even though he awoke every morning before the sun, Ron had somehow adjusted his sleeping schedule and managed to get up refreshed and feeling like he actually got a decent night's sleep. Today was different, today, was his hell day.

When he was awoken in his room by Sensei and small collective of other students it was just as dark as it was when he usually got up, only he wasn't refreshed, and even though he couldn't see the alarm clock before being rushed out, he knew it was far earlier than he would have liked. Once on his feet and outside he was given enough time to through on the black garb of the ninja over his boxers. It was early in the morning, but it was still hot, and the cloth that now clung to him didn't exactly make the transition from sleep to awake much better.

He was sweating, standing before Sensei as a small fire burned in the center of the main compound. All around him the rest of the students and instructors circled, watching with blank stares. All of them had gone through what he was about to endure at one point in their life…or so he was told. This was the beginning of his first trial of his training.

What exactly this trial entailed he wasn't sure, it was forbidden for him to have any sort of prior knowledge of what was to befall him. He was certain that this was a necessary precaution, but it didn't exactly have him brimming with confidence.

Ron scanned the crowd while he still had the time; Sensei was preparing himself, an ancient looking scroll being passed to him from one of the older instructors. Most of the students present were those of a more advanced class than he was, some he knew, others were complete strangers. His eyes finally found what they were searching for, between two of the taller male students, Yori. Her eyes are what caught his attention…unlike the other students who stared directly ahead, hers were fixed on him. He smiled, hoping to get one in return; he would need it for today…only he never got it, at least, if he did he was unable to see it. It was at that point that Sensei had decided to begin the ceremonies.

Damn…here goes nothing.

Everything hurt, the world blurred beside him, tunnel vision took over. His journey was half-way over, but it felt like it was just beginning. Sweat consumed him, his once pitch black clothing now soaked in sweat and covered with large blotches of earth brown. Yamanouchi was miles away, almost a full day's trek. It was clear that he would need to camp for the night at some point…but he had to lose the two shadows behind him first.

The instructions of his mission were still fresh in his mind, journey to the small mountain peak past the forest. This peak held a special flower, a flower which he had to pick and then protect until his arrival back at Yamanouchi. Ron couldn't help but think of the beginning of the recent Batman movie when hearing the conditions of his trial, only now he didn't see things so jokingly.

The mountain wasn't terribly high, even when he reached the peak he found that the air wasn't as thin as he might had expected, and picked the flower at the stem without much effort. Once he had it in his hands however, he simply stared at it, thinking for the longest time. He knew that from here on out, things were going to be much harder. There was no way it could be as simple as to trek all day through the forests surrounding the school, climb a mountain without equipment, and pluck a flower at the peak and bring it back. Not that there was anything easy about that, but for a test of his ninja ability…it was almost too easy.

Once he stepped off this mountain top he knew he wouldn't get a moment's rest. He would always be looking over his shoulder for some shadow to strike out of nowhere. It was just a matter of time…it didn't take them long to catch up with him.

"Them" included two ninja students, most likely the best Yamanouchi had, and their mission was quite obvious to him. Where he was to protect this flower and himself for that matter, theirs was to destroy it, do everything in their power to make him fail…so much for easy and simple.

They were still behind him, each glance over their shoulder proved that they were catching up with him. His legs were tired, and wouldn't carry him much further. He had been running and jumping over fallen logs for some time now, he couldn't even tell how long. Ron darted here and there, jumping behind large bushes and running through heavy cover, doing anything he could think of to lose his pursuers to no avail. He knew he couldn't beat them, there was no chance at all of him winning any kind of hand to hand combat with them, his only option was to run. Right now, it seemed that even that option was no longer open to him. He had to lose them, he had to gain the advantage, but without full knowledge of the woods that surrounded him, or weapons for that matter, how was he supposed to stand a chance against them?

"Think Stoppable, _think!!_" Ron was getting desperate; he could hear the rapid footsteps approaching closer to him with each passing moment. There had to be something he could do. What did he have to work with? Nothing really, just the flower he was meant to protect and the clothes on his back. Damn…they were getting closer, almost directly beside him. But wait…maybe he could use this. Yeah…that's it, Ron smiled slightly, just enough to appease himself but not enough for the shadows beside him to notice.

Ron waited patiently, keeping his pace and watching his sides. Beside him two black blurs were now closer than they had ever been, their feet almost invisible they were moving so fast. It was quite clear that he was surrounded, and finished. At least, that's what he let them think. Suddenly, and without any kind of precursor, Ron dug his feet in the dirt, stopping himself cold and leaving the two shadows to bolt ahead of him. He now had time, space, and invisibility, if only for a moment, to move however he wished. He would not let this opportunity pass him by. While the two ahead of him quickly turned, Ron ducked out of sight, sliding down a small ravine to the west at least five meters high and emptied him into a small creek.

He now had extended his advantage by a few more seconds, but he had still to clinch it, finalize his position and invisibility. Looking around he found he had little more to work with than up top, even less dense amount of trees, numerous twigs that would easily snap under his weight and sounding his position, and a fallen stump opening a large hole in the earth.

He could hide under the stump, but that was too easy, that would be the first place they would search for him. No more options were left. Oh well, he had bought some time and could gain a decent lead again. There was no way in telling how much further his goal was, but he surely couldn't stay much longer here.

Once again he ran, this time it took them longer to find him, about two minutes before the shadows once again appeared and disappeared around him. They were scanning the area at the same time, getting to know any and all places he could hide or move to this time. There was no way he was going to get that kind of opportunity again. If he was going to get any kind of relief, he would have to fight them; he would have to defeat them. Easier said then done.

Ron tried to think back on his training, as well as the parameters of the trial. They were pretty open ended, he was given nothing, and told only to survive and protect his flower. If he was going to have even a fraction of a chance in holding his own against these two, he would need some kind of weapon, at the very least a staff.

Looking around him he saw no suitable substitutes, any sticks on the ground were dead far too long to be strong enough, and the bamboo was far too thick to cut down with nothing but his bare hands. There was only one option that came to him, something he hadn't though of in quite some time, something that could get him in serious trouble if he overstepped his boundaries…but he had to try it.

Once again, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, standing his ground and digging his feet in deep into the earth beneath him. This time the shadows had plenty of time to react, disappearing into the trees for the briefest of moments before reappearing directly above him, descending in a power-strike stance.

The blows came hard, hard enough to knock him cold then and there…if it wasn't for the lotus blade that is. Even though their masks covered most of their faces, Ron could see the surprise in their eyes. The lotus blade-turned staff in his hands had been called to him just in time to block their blows, sending Ron back, kicking up earth behind him. He had done it, he now had a suitable weapon, in fact, and he now had one of the most powerful weapons one could wield. There was no turning back now, if Sensei was to yell at him he would just have to deal with it, besides, right now he needed to focus on the two ninjas before him, pulling out their own staffs seemingly out of nowhere.

This was it, no goofing around, no more bafoonish Ron…it was time to step up. Of course, he had said that before. Taking a quick breath he pushed all that macho talk aside and made a deal with himself. As long as he gave everything he had, he couldn't be mad at himself if he lost.

The clashing of wood and mythical blade rung in his ears and continued for several minutes while his feet moved as if in a dance. Ron darted back and forth, turning, ducking, dodging, and leaping in the air. His training was becoming automatic to him now, much as if he was riding a bike or driving a car. He no longer had to think much about what he had to do, he just did it. Time and again he would stumble and falter, after all, he was still learning. Fortunately for him such mistakes were quickly remedied, just barely saving him from a painful defeat.

He was doing well…at least well enough to keep the shadows at bay, but again, not enough to take charge. His eyes watched intently, watching their feet when he could see them, watching their moves, looking desperately for an opening. He wouldn't get one, not this time. The two had learned their lesson, and were not giving him an inch. Ron was given all the chances he was going to get, what it all boiled down to now, was luck.

Ron's ears twitched, and his eyes suddenly darted off to the corner, as far as he could go without turning his head around. He didn't hear anything exactly, nor did he see or smell anything…but somehow he knew something was behind him. For as long as he could he tried to ignore it, this feeling however became far too pressing. At the split-second's decision, Ron blocked one last blow, ducked, and rolled back until there was a decent five foot difference between himself and the where he had been standing.

Once stable again Ron lifted his head and breathed a sigh of relief. Never again would he doubt that mysterious feeling, it had served him well this time. For where he had once stood, now held a third ninja student instead, their fist slammed hard into the earth at the end of their strike. As relieved as he was that he had escaped the blow, Ron now realized that he had three ninjas…not two…to worry about.

Well, this was it, this was his last stand. Ron knew now that there was no chance in winning now. He had failed…

…but that didn't mean he was going out without a fight.

Ron's face constricted into a determined scowl, the lotus staff now presented before him in a readied stance, letting his opponents know that he was not backing down and was ready for their attack. What happened next, however, took him by complete surprise, he almost couldn't believe it.

The third ninja, the one that had missed him by just a fraction of a second, turned their head and nodded at the other two behind. Both nodded in return, but that's not what Ron was surprised about, no. As he watched, the other two shadows leaped into the air, and disappeared in sight. They had been dismissed? He wasn't quite sure what to think…was it a trick?

After a few moments none of that really mattered, an attack had presented itself, and it wasn't from the two who had left. The third ninja came at him full force, striking hard and fast. Ron did his best to block the first blows, distracted by his own confusion, but soon regained his form and was able to study his opponent.

They were quite advanced, far more than he was used to, and it soon became clear that the reason the other two had left was because no additional force was needed. One on one was better odds, but the person before him wasn't anything normal, and it was quite believable that he might have had better chances with the two others together than this single one alone.

The lotus staff in his hands vibrated hard with each strike that he blocked, and again with each strike of his that was blocked in turn. The two exchanged blows for what seemed like an eternity, neither seeming to tire; at least, if they did they didn't show it. Ron had been feeling the effects for quite some time now, but he wasn't ready to give up. His opponent was good, but he was holding his own so far, and with each passing moment, a small part of him started to grow inside, a part of him that actually thought he could win.

Ron became more confident, and therefore more risky with the strikes he took. Instead of quick, safe, hits Ron used long but powerful strikes, dragging the staff through the air by its end to get better reach and increase his leverage. The shadow before him leaped and dodged almost every swing, those that did strike hit hard, and despite the slow movements, it seemed to almost take them by surprise.

Ron began to smile; he was getting cocky, taking much more of a risk than he should. He lept back, taking five feet between he and his opponent before rushing forward, switching the positions of his hands on the staff and dragging it on the ground as he rushed forward. At about three feet in he stopped and used the leverage of his hands to take a powerful upward strike. However, this left his mid-section open to attack. The shadow leaned back slightly, dodging the blow and using both fists knocked Ron back, hard. They leapt forward, trying to lunge for a finishing strike. Quickly Ron grabbed his staff with two hands, holding it in front of him to block.

His mind was moving faster, still working automatically, but also being able to plan combinations and even traps to lure his opponent into. When the shadow grabbed the staff they unknowingly stepped into one of these, Ron's foot quickly taking the legs out beneath them and sending them flat on their back. His staff moved quickly, striking square on the side of the head, forcing a feminine moan from behind the black cloth.

Wait…feminine?

Ron bent down and quickly pulled off the mask that hid the face of his opponent. Sure enough, their features were that of a female. A large red welt on her cheek from where his staff had made contact was the only blemish on her face. This face was familiar to him, far too familiar.

**"Yori?"**

Right at that moment, Ron became painfully aware of his mistake. His guard was down, right now she wasn't a friend, she was an opponent. He had her down, he had his chance to deliver a finishing blow and be on his way…STUPID!!!

Quickly he tried to rectify this mistake, taking the staff in both hands and starting to drive it down for the strike, but he was far too late. Inches above her neck Yori caught it with both hands, and pushed it up hard enough to slip through Ron's hands and strike him directly in the face. He fell back, blinded by pain, unaware of what had happened, until he awoke on the ground a split second later, Yoris eyes staring directly into his, her hand made into a fist and placed directly under his chin.

"**I am sorry Stoppable-san, but you have failed."**

* * *

Wow, it's been a while since I've written a real action chapter. I do believe the last one was way back in the first installment of my FOREVERMORE series. I think I might have gotten a bit better since then, hopefully you guys will agree. I know this chapter is shorter than most, but it ended appropriately enough I think. BTW It might be a while before the next chapter. Saturday I graduate and move back home. But once home I might have a new job as well as a new apartment which means a second move. I'll get it to you ASAP either way.

ANSA


End file.
